Tales from the Crib
by snowangel787745
Summary: Damon and Elena are having a baby...again. Get ready for mood swings, cravings, meltdowns and spending time with their friends and their kids. But beware, all is not well in Mystic Falls...
1. An Average Christmas with Delena

Elena Salvatore was dreaming peacefully, curled into the strong arms of her husband, when an abrupt change in pressure on the bed jolted her awake.

"What the -" she heard Damon mumble. She giggled and sat up, going to hug her two children.

"You guys know you're not supposed to wake up daddy this early. He's really cranky in the morning." she whispered, smiling at her two grinning three-year-olds.

"Heard that." said Damon, pulling Elena back to kiss her cheek. "And you're wrong."

She giggled and together, they pounced. Elena tickled their daughter, Miranda Jenna Salvatore, while Damon tickle-attacked their son, Ian Damon Salvatore. Both children had Damon's beautiful blue eyes and Elena's gorgeous skin tone. Miranda had Elena's thick and silky dark brown hair, while Ian had Damon's dark raven hair color.

As the four Salvatore's erupted into laughter, Damon and Elena ceased the tickling.

"You know, you're actually supposed to wake us up super early on Christmas morning. Not Christmas Eve morning." said Damon, smiling down at his family.

"We know. But we love you mommy and daddy!" said Miranda, smiling brightly.

Elena pulled the two squirming kids over to sit between her and Damon. Damon threw his arms around his kids and his wife, in one big group hug. Giving them each a kiss on the forehead, he mumbled, "You guys better get ready."

Miranda and Ian looked up at him, confused. "Get ready for what?"

Damon and Elena exchanged a look and a smile. "Well, we have the Christmas parade today." said Damon.

"And you two don't want to miss that. Daddy's going to dress up like Santa Clause," Elena began.

"And mommy's going to dress up like an elf for the Lockwood charity Christmas party." finished Damon.

"Really?" yelled a beaming Miranda. Damon and Elena smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Let's go 'Randa! We have to go get ready!" screamed Ian. Miranda nodded and the two took off towards their rooms. Once they were gone, Damon pulled Elena into his lap and kissed her. She returned it, eagerly, tying her arms behind his neck. After several passion-filled moments, the two pulled away. Damon ran a hand through her hair, then caressed her cheek. Elena smiled up at him.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." he mumbled back.

"We should probably get ready now."

"I know. But I'd rather just stay in bed with you." he said, dropping his voice and wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, climbing out of the covers and walking to their walk-in closet. As she searched through the rack of clothing for the red dress she was going to wear on the holiday founder's float, she yelled, "Besides, I'm on the nice list this year."

Damon walked into the closet, coming up behind her, resting his hands on the soft exposed skin of her lower back. "Really? After last night, I'd say you're definitely on the naughty list." he whispered, kissing her on the neck. Elena smacked him on the arm.

"Damon!" she said, blushing deeply. He smirked his signature smirk and walked over to his side of the closet, tugging his grey t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. He shrugged into his black button-down shirt. Elena glanced over at him as she pulled her dress hanger off the hook. "I still don't see why you insist upon wearing black on Christmas."

"Because there's no way in hell I'd wear that stupid shit Caroline forced Tyler into wearing." he said, adjusting his collar. "Besides, I'm wearing a red tie, aren't I?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Help a guy out." he said, turning to Elena. She turned around and began to do the buttons.

"Feels familiar, doesn't it?" he said.

She nodded, finishing the buttons and reaching behind him to grab the red tie. As she adjusted it on his neck, she said, "But now, I don't have to feel guilty about staring."

He smirked. "I knew you were checking me out."

She laughed, turning back to pull off her tank top and slide out of her cotton pajama shorts. She pulled the red dress over her head, straightening the top and fluffing the bottom which came to the place just above her knees. "That was your intention, wasn't it?"

Damon shrugged, putting on his shoes as soon as his suit jacket and pants were on. "Maybe. The world will never know."

Once she had slipped into her silver heels, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. "Well the world might not know, but I will." she whispered, smiling up at him. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting her go, so that she could finish getting ready. Fifteen minutes later, they were both ready to go.

As they came into the living room, they found their children already in their jackets, ready to leave. Elena went to grab her purse and jacket while Damon grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Alright, everybody load up." said Damon, opening the door. As the four filed into the SUV of Elena's and took off. On the ride over, Elena and the kids were singing along to Christmas Carols, and Damon had to restrain from punching the steering wheel. He wasn't a Grinch, but he could only take so many songs. He relaxed his tense stance as Elena rested a hand on his. He glanced over at her and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Mommy, how come you and Daddy have to be on the float?" asked Ian from the back seat.

"Well, you see, Mystic Falls was founded back in the 1800's. There were a few of the founding families. There are the Forbes', like auntie Caroline, the Lockwood's, like Uncle Tyler, the Gilberts, like uncle Jeremy, and the Salvatore's, like Daddy."

"So we're a part of a founding family?" asked Miranda.

"Yes. And you two are extra lucky, because your mommy and your daddy are both from founding families. Your mom is a Gilbert, and I'm a Salvatore."

The two children's eyes went wide. "We're special?" said the pair simultaneously.

"You sure are. And you're even more lucky because so much of your family is from founding family's." said Damon.

"That's right. And one day, when you're older, you will both get to do all the things that Founding Family's get to do." added Elena. In the rear-view mirror, she could see that her two twins were absolutely mesmerized.

Once they had finally arrived at Mystic Falls High, where all the floats were lined up and being prepared, Damon and Elena went off in search of Jenna and Alaric, their kids following close behind. They found the couple talking to Mrs. Lockwood, by the Santa float. As they approached, Ian and Miranda went to hug their aunt and uncle.

"Hey guys! How are my favorite niece and nephew?" asked Jenna, bending down to talk to them, as did Alaric.

"We're good!" the two responded at the same time.

Jenna just laughed and stood back up to talk to Elena.

"So are you ready to get on the float?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we're all set."

"Will you all be joining us tonight?" asked Mrs. Lockwood.

"As long as you're still coming to our place for Christmas lunch and our Christmas party tomorrow." said Damon.

Mrs. Lockwood smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. And you, Jenna?"

"I will be at both of your parties." she said, nodding and smiling.

Mrs. Lockwood returned the smile and said her goodbyes, telling Damon and Elena which spot they would be in on the float.

"So, we need two more kids to be on the Santa float. Know anyone who would be interested?" asked Alaric, still speaking to Miranda and Ian. Their hands shot up and they began repeating "Me!" over and over. Alaric chuckled and stood up. "Damon? Elena? That okay with you?"

"Of course." they responded.

After making Jenna promise to take tons of pictures, the two junior Salvatore's walked off with their uncle, getting ready for the parade. Jenna left to get her spot to watch while Damon and Elena took their places on the float. Several waves, bright smiles and Damon's whispered innuendos later, the parade was over and Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy were all on their way to Caroline and Tyler's house to pick up their costumes in the SUV. Jenna and Alaric had taken the kids out for ice cream and would be taking them to the Lockwood mansion when it was time. All the guys were rolling their eyes as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline chattered away about some television show. Finally, they made it.

All was well as everyone got dressed until a scream was heard throughout the house.

"No way in HELL am I wearing tights!" screamed Tyler, looking at Caroline as if she'd just asked him to run around the town naked. Caroline sighed.

"Yes, you are going to wear them."

"I repeat. No way in hell." he said, throwing the green tights to the ground. Caroline began batting her eyelashes and ran a hand over Tyler's chest, which was sorting his elf costume.

"Please? For me?" she asked, with her puppy dog expression painted over her features. Tyler sighed, closing his eyes.

"Okay, fine, Care. But you owe me." he said, picking up the tights. He heard laughs from the couch and turned around. Damon and Jeremy, in full costume, were doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell are you two clowns laughing at?" he snapped.

"Dude, you're so whipped!" said a still-laughing Damon. He continued to laugh with Jeremy.

"Oh and like you guys aren't? Jeremy, Bonnie's had you in those damn tights! And Damon, the old you wouldn't even think about putting on that stupid thing."

Jeremy shook his head, still shaking with laughter. "Okay, so I'm whipped. Always have been. But you dude, never saw it coming."

Tyler sneered and walked off, still grumbling about the tights. After he was done, another round of laughs erupted from Damon and Jeremy, earning a slap from Elena and Bonnie.

"Laugh it up." he mumbled, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. A camera flash went off, sending Damon and Jeremy into hysterics. Tyler snapped his head around, furious. Damon just smirked at him, waving his camera. "Kodak moment." he said, shrugging. Tyler threw a couch pillow at Damon's head.

"You are so lucky it isn't a full moon Salvatore." he growled.

"And you're just jealous because you can't be Santa Paws, Lockwood."

The two glared at each other until Tyler turned away, heading to the car. Jeremy and Damon high-fived.

"Dude, e-mail me a copy of that."

"Done and done." he replied. Jeremy walked out with Bonnie.

"I'm coming, just going to grab the candy bags." yelled Caroline from some part of the house.

Elena looped her arm in Damon's walking out to the car. "I'm so glad you and Jer are getting along." she said. Damon shrugged. "And for dressing up as Santa." she added, before kissing him on the cheek.

* Later that night *

"Somebody shoot me." mumbled Damon. Jeremy laughed.

"Dude, suck it up. At least you get to sit down. I'm stuck standing in these stupid ass shoes." he said, pointing to the curled shoes. Damon smirked.

"Yeah, they do suck."

"Look, there's only a couple more kids left, then we're free."

Damon sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine. Bring the next kid up."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline watched on in amusement. Every three seconds, the guys would complain, but they could see that they secretly enjoyed it. As the last child talked to Santa- Damon and The three girls had handed out the last gift bags and candy canes, the group let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone said goodbye and promised to see each other again the next day at Damon and Elena's. Once they had sleeping Miranda and Ian settled into the back seat, Damon drove off. "You know, you make a really hot elf." he said, staring at her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Eyes on the road." she said, but Damon knew she was blushing.

As they reached their house, Damon took the kids inside while Elena grabbed their candy bags.

"You know, Ian has some cheese stuff stuck to his face." were the first words out of Damon's mouth.

"Then wipe it off!" she said, laughing.

Damon wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. It Looks...sticky."

Just then, the two children woke up. "Mommy? Is Santa here yet?"

"No baby, not yet. You two have to set out the cookies and milk and get ready for bed. Did you get enough to eat at Mrs. Lockwood's?"

They nodded.

"Okay. Well, Ian go get the cookies and Miranda, let's go get the milk." said Damon.

Once the treats were out and the kids were asleep, Damon and Elena got ready for bed, knowing that they wouldn't sleep much. Their kids were famous for waking them up in the wee hours of the morning.

"Night Damon." whispered Elena as she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon whispered back, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy! Santa! Santa!"_

"Holy crap! Santa came! He left us stuff!"

Damon and Elena groaned and sat up, groggily. "Well, you better get down there!" said a yawning Damon.

They scurried off and Damon dug in the side drawer for his camera while Elena put on her robe. As the two got down stairs, they settled into the couch and watched their kids open their gifts.

After the last presents were opened and the kids had gone off to play with their new toys, it was already eight. After Damon and Elena had showered, dressed and finished cooking, the guests began to arrive. First it was Stefan and his girlfriend, who had been dragged off to play monster trucks while his girlfriend had been forced into a tea party with Miranda's new dolls and tea set. Soon after came Jenna and Alaric, followed by Jeremy and Bonnie. Matt, his girlfriend , Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes, Caroline and Tyler arrived next.

After lunch had been devoured, the gift giving began. The presents were the usual jewelry, clothing, gift cards, etc. except for the chew toy Damon insisted on giving Tyler, which he chucked at Damon's hand. Jeremy and Damon had broken down laughing while Damon mumbled, "Couldn't help myself." Of course, Elena had gotten him a real gift.

Somehow, everyone ended up dancing. Damon pulled Elena close and they danced, just like the night of the Mystic Falls Pageant. "Did you have a merry Christmas?" he asked her.

"Of course I did." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She glanced down at her large diamond engagement ring and her gorgeous wedding band, then to her family and friends. This was truly the best holiday yet.

When Miranda and Ian were sound asleep and the guests were long gone, Damon sat on the bed, a wrapped gift in hand.

"Hey, Elena, can you come here?"

"Kinda busy." she said from the bathroom.

"Please?" he said. He heard her sigh and smiled as she walked out to him.

"Damon? Why'd you get me another gift?"

He simply shrugged, tossing it to her. "Just open it."

She did. Inside the black box was a delicate chain and a small but beautiful sapphire and diamond pendant. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"It was my mother's."

"From 1864?"

"Yes. Stefan was a daddy's boy, I was a momma's boy. She told me to give it to the person that I loved and always would love."

"Why now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well, it's your last Christmas as a human. It seemed right, because now I really can love you forever." he said, remembering the agreement to turn her. They wanted to be the same age when they were turned. 23. Her birthday was only two months away.

"Thank you." she said. "I'm going to go see it in the mirror." she said, walking in to the bathroom. It was truly beautiful. "Uh, Damon."

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to have to push the transformation date back, at least a couple of months."

Damon's eyebrow crinkled in confusion. "Why is that?"

Elena walked out of the bathroom, the test in hand. "Because I'm pregnant."

_

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed, please review!_


	2. Moments Later

Author's Note: I put the original story as the first chapter, so here is the start of the new stuff. Kinda short intro, but yeah. Review what you think and what you would like to see in this story.

* * *

"Come again?" asked Damon, brow crinkled in confusion. Elena held out the pregnancy test.

"Eww, Elena I am not touching that. You peed on it!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just read it you big baby." Damon looked at the test in her hand. "Sure, you'll down a cup of O-negative but you won't hold a pregnancy test."

"_Used _pregnancy test, Elena." he shot back. His eyes studied the small pink stick, declaring the word "Pregnant" .

"Well it can't be lying, since you are so clearly in your I'm-pregnant-so-shut-up-or-I'll-end-you mode."

Elena glared at him. "I am not. But I will be if you don't shut your sarcastic face."

Damon raised an eyebrow. Elena sighed. "Right. Exactly your point." she said, taking a seat beside him on their bed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be bitchy. Mood Swings."

Damon pulled her into his arms, placing the test on the table. "I hated those mood swings the first time around. Now nine more months of them? Somebody stake me."

Elena laughed, wiggling until she was comfortable, nestled into his arms. "How is this possible?" she asked, still staring at the test. Damon was also still staring at it.

"I have no idea. It was a miracle that you got pregnant the first time! Now twice? It totally defies all folklore. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate."

"Well, apparently they can." she replied. "Three kids. Can you imagine what it's going to be like with another baby?"

"Oh God. Three little demons running around!" said Damon, in mock horror. Elena laughed and smacked his arm.

"Do not talk about our children that way! They are little angels."

Damon looked at her. "Angels? Today Ian kept shooting Nerf darts at my forehead."

Elena laughed. "But on the plus side, one of them missed and hit Tyler's eye."

Damon erupted into laughter, just as he had earlier. "True. Very true. He _is_ my son, after all." he said proudly.

"Jeez, whatever." she said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

Damon smirked, lowering his voice. "Elena, if you-"

She raised a finger. "Please do not finish that sentence. I swear you can turn anything into something sexual." said Elena.

He huffed, standing up to follow her down the stairs. "Oh, come on, Elena. I'm a man. I have needs." he drawled. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen bridal-style, as she giggled. He set her down on the tile floor, then she walked over to the fridge, opening it and peering inside. Finding nothing, she huffed and walked over to the counter, filled with covered deserts. She licked her lips, cutting a piece of chocolate cake that Bonnie had made.

As Elena took her first bite, she sighed in content. Damon swooped in, taking a huge bite from her plate.

"Hey! Jerk!" she said, quickly taking another bite before Damon could.

"Oh, come on, Elena! Don't be such a hog!" he said, sneaking another bite.

"Damon! Get your own piece!" she complained. She pulled the plate away, but Damon pulled it back to him. As the tug-of-war went on, the cake toppled to the floor.

"Now do you see what you did?" he scoffed. Elena's jaw dropped.

"Whatever! You're the one who wouldn't let me have my own piece!"

"That piece was the size of two pieces!" he said. They both rolled their eyes, laughing and bent down to pick up the cake, bumping their heads together. They both laughed again.

As they cleaned up the cake, they said nothing. Elena threw away the paper towels, but slipped on a toy car, landing on the floor with a thud. Damon rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I just bit my lip." she revealed, wiping blood from her full bottom lip. Damon stared at her lip, and he could feel the bloodlust coming on. He turned away, clutching the counter. He hadn't been this way in a while.

"Damon? Are you okay?" she said, after quickly wiping the blood away. "It's okay. I'm not bleeding anymore." she added, placing a hand on his tense back.

He slowly turned, the veins slowly easing. She touched his eyes, which only moments ago had shown the truth of who he was. _What_ he was.

"Did you not drink any today?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. We were so busy all day."

She pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. "Go ahead." she replied. It wasn't uncommon for them to share blood.

He shook his head. "I don't want to drink from you when you're pregnant."

"Damon, it's-"

"No, it's not. It doesn't feel right. If anything were to happen to our baby, I would never forgive myself." he said, touching her cheek.

She nodded, covering her neck. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I am." he said. He raced down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag, racing back up within the length of two seconds. He drained it, tossing the empty bag into the trash.

"Are you good now?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I think so."

Elena went to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You realize there's no way I could _not _love you, right?"

"Well of course not. I'm Damon Salvatore." he said.

She looked back up at him, glaring. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm just kidding." he said. She smiled back, replacing her head. "Believe me. I treasure every single time that you say that to me. And I love you too. I love you with every part of me. Without you, I would be a horrible, miserable vampire." he said.

She looked up at him again. "You are too sweet." she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I have my moments." he said, before pulling her in for another kiss, this one long and sweet. It was filled with emotion and love and desire. Every part of them felt on fire, just as it had 6 years ago on their first real kiss. Even now, Elena felt light-headed and Damon felt the fireworks. Her arms locked behind his neck. They were absolutely nothing like an old married couple. They still had the passion they've had from day one. He pulls back abruptly.

"Kids in ten." he whispers, speeding to the fridge. Elena set the chocolate-covered plate into the sink. She's grabbing a glass and Damon's bringing her the milk jug as the two sleepy-eyed Salvatores pad into the kitchen, yawning.

"Mommy? Daddy?" whispers Miranda.

The two turn as if they hadn't noticed their children were in the room until now.

"Yes angel?" says Elena.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" asks Ian, hopefully.

"Sure buddy. Just let me pour some milk for mommy and we can go." says Damon, grabbing Elena's glass. He poured the cool milk into the glass and stashed the jug into the fridge. Elena took the glass and Damon picked up his two children, carrying them up the stairs and depositing them onto the soft confines of Damon and Elena's bed. As Miranda and Ian drifted off to sleep, the two parents peered over their heads.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" whispered Damon.

Elena shrugged. "Tomorrow?"

Damon nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"I love you, too." whispered Elena. She looked down at her stomach, and at her invisible baby bump. "And I love you, my baby." she added quietly, smiling. Damon looked at her, reaching to place his hand on her belly.

"Goodnight Damon Jr." he whispered, and Elena rolled her eyes. He was already starting in on that. It was going to be a long nine months.


	3. Telling Everyone

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that are reading, have reviewed, alerted and favorited! They really help me get through and continue writing! Also, as the review stated, you should check out the Ian Somerhalder Foundation. Remember, I am taking any ideas you have! Leave a review of what YOU want to see happen!

* * *

Elena groaned as the vivid sunlight poured into the room and across her face, seeping in through the blinds. She turned over, burying her head into her pillow. Sighing, she knew she was awake for good now. She sat up, blinking her eyes and stretching out her stiff arms. She looked down, surprised at what she found. A whole lot of nothing. The bed was empty.

"Damon? Miranda? Ian?" she called, looking around the room. Still nothing. She got up, tugging her blue robe on over her pajamas. She padded down the hallway, searching for signs that her family was there. Finally, the clanging of dishes revealed their location.

She descended down the stairs in her sock feet, carefully stepping over several strewn toys in the process. When she finally made it down, miraculously unscathed, she walked into the kitchen, which held her husband and two children.

All of their backs were turned to her, obstructing their faces. Damon was scrambling eggs in a pan, Ian was stacking toast on a plate and Miranda was setting out plates and cups onto the table. Elena stood at the entryway, smiling to herself. How had she been so lucky? After the way she had treated Damon before they got together, she thought that he would never want to _speak_ to her again, much less love her. And boy, did he love her. Elena would never truly realize just how much Damon loved her. All it took to get his undead heart racing was one look into her eyes. But of course, she loved him too. Every part of her loved Damon Salvatore. He still made her feel butterflies buzz in her stomach and her pulse quickened when she looked at him.

Elena came up behind Damon, securing her arms around his waist, kissing his neck, and whispering "Good Morning" simultaneously. He dropped the spatula into the pan, loosing his grip on the pan handle. He turned around, weaving his arms around her neck.

"God, do _not_ do that to me unless you want a mess. But, now that I'm not distracted…." he drawled, tilting her chin up to kiss her firmly on the lips. His lips glided against hers.

"Eww!" yelled Miranda as Ian yelled, "Get a room!"

Elena pulled away and Damon returned to the eggs.

"Okay, who taught you 'Get a room'?" asked Elena, walking over to the cabinet to grab her favorite coffee mug. As she filled it with coffee, Ian said "Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Tyler.".

Elena and Damon both rolled their eyes. "Figures."

"Tyler is corrupting my children." joked Damon, emptying the contents of the pan onto a plate. He carried the plate of eggs and a plate of bacon to the table, then returned to the kitchen to deposit the used pan and spatula into the dishwasher for later washing. He then took his usual seat next to Elena and began to pile food onto his plate. Elena poured the two children a glass of orange juice and the family ate peacefully, with their usual chit chat.

"So everybody's going to come over in about an hour and a half?" verified Elena.

"Yep." answered Damon, starting up the dishwasher. Miranda and Ian had gone off play, having already taken their bath for the day.

"Okay, well then I'm going to go hop in the shower." she said, downing the rest of her coffee.

"Mind if I join?" asked Damon, lowering his voice, doing the special eye thing he does.

"Why, I'd _love_ it if you did." she said in return, kissing him on the lips. She darted to the stairs, calling out to him "Race ya!"

He smiled and chased after her, reaching the shower before she had even made it out of the hallway. He leaned against the glass door of the shower and she ran in, coming face to face with her husband.

"Not fair! You _always_ beat me with that vamp speed of yours." she said pouting, crossing her arms.

"Elena, I thought you_ liked_ my vamp speed." he whispered seductively.

She blushed. "When the time is right, of course."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The kids are downstairs. The time is right, right now." he whispered into her ear. He walked into the shower, shedding his clothing as he went. "Now get your sexy self in here so I can show you how much I love you."

She smiled at him, following his previous actions. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Okay, so in case you guys are mistaken, _yesterday_ was your Christmas party." said Tyler, walking into the Salvatore household, hand linked in Caroline's.

"No shit Sherlock. Just take your dumb-as-a-chew toy self into the living room." replied Damon, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh suck my blood jerk-vamp."

"I don't drink _dog_ blood, Lockwood. That's my brother."

"Hey!" yelled Stefan.

"Sorry little bro."

As Damon, Caroline and Tyler took their seats, Alaric spoke up. "Okay, so what are we all doing here?"

"Well, now that everyone's here, I guess we can say. I'm pregnant. Again." said Elena.

"I get to be an uncle again!" yelled Jeremy. Bonnie smiled as Caroline, Tyler and Alaric all grumbled, pulling out money.

"Bonnie, did you guys make a bet about if I was pregnant or not?"

"Maybe…." she said.

"How did you know?" asked Damon.

"Well, she practically mangled my hand yesterday when I was passing her the macaroni, so that was my main clue."

"Jenna? You knew too?"

Jenna smiled sheepishly. "Guilty. Oh come on, Elena, don't give me that face. I _know_ you. Don't you remember that _I'm_ the one that bought you your _first_ pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she mumbled.

"Uncle Jeremy?" said Ian.

"Yeah little buddy?" said Jeremy, leaning down to look at his nephew.

"How did my mommy become pregnant?"

All was silent. Nobody moved for a full thirty seconds.

"Yes uncle Jeremy, how _did_ Elena get pregnant?" said Stefan, finally.

"Uh, well, you see…Damon! He _is_ your son. Why don't _you_ explain how Elena got pregnant?" said Jeremy, desperately trying to veer the question off of him. Everyone's head turned to Damon, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Well, you see Ian…when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they-"

"They have se-" began Tyler, but Caroline and Elena slapped him before he could finish the sentence.

"They have…se_parate_ ideas at the same time, that they want a baby." said Stefan, coming to Damon's rescue. Damon mouthed a thank you to him, and Stefan returned it with a your welcome.

"So, they call the magic baby doctor." added Alaric.

"And the doctor puts a baby seed in the mommy's belly." said Jenna. At this point, everyone was just trying to make up some ridiculous story to entertain them.

"And so, in nine months, after the baby is done growing-" began Elena.

"The mommy gives birth to the baby." finished Damon. The adults all waited nervously as Miranda and Ian looked at each other.

"Oh!" they said together. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you two go play with your new toys, while the adults talk to your mommy and daddy?" said Stefan.

"Okay Uncle Stefan!" screeched the two children, running off.

"So when did _you_ find out?" asked Caroline.

"Last night I took the test, but I had suspected for a few days." answered Elena.

"Wow." said Caroline.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." answered Elena.

"Wait, so is it like in Twilight, where the baby tries to eat it's way out?" asked Caroline.

"What? What the Hell?" began Damon.

"Oh God." said Jenna, Alaric, Elena and Jeremy all at once.

"What?" asked Caroline."

"Damon hates it when people compare us to Twilight." explained Stefan.

"Damn right I hate it! That stupid shit isn't even close to what the _real_ vamps are like! No, Caroline. The damn baby does _not_ try to eat its way out."

Caroline raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, my bad. Just asking."

"Damy, calm down. It's okay." said Elena, rubbing his shoulders.

Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan all began to laugh. Damon froze and looked up at them.

"Yeah, _Damy_. Calm down!" said a chuckling Tyler.

"You are all dead. Only Elena calls me that." said Damon, throwing one of Ian's toy cars at Tyler's head.

"What the Hell! Blood sucker."

"Mutt."

"Vampire."

"Werewolf."

"_Damy_."

"_Ty Ty._" shot Damon, smirking.

Alaric, Jeremy and Stefan all began laughing again, this time at Tyler.

"Here we go again." whispered Bonnie, causing Elena to giggle.

"Hey, you boys _really_ want to start that? _Jer-bear?_" said Bonnie.

"Bon Bon!" whispered Jeremy, angrily.

Now everyone was laughing at _him._

"Yeah _A-Salt._" said Jenna, jumping in.

"I guess I'm the lucky one here. No girlfriend with me to reveal _my_ nickname." said Stefan, proudly.

"Wanna bet, _Steffie?" said Damon._

As the laughter settled down, and her friends and family began chatting about nothing much at all, Elena smiled to herself. She had the best family in the world. A gorgeous loving husband, great friends and family, two beautiful children and one more on the way. She held her hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. Did it get any better than this? She didn't think so.

* * *

So, what did you all think about this chapter? Credit for Doodle87 for your idea of this chapter. Please review review review!


	4. Late Night Fights of the Forwood Kind

_Everything was serene, peaceful. Elena gazed into Damon's deep crystal blue eyes as they waited behind the curtain._

"_Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Damon and Elena Salvatore!" announced the DJ. _

_The curtain parted and Damon and Elena stepped out, right under the outstretched arms of their bridesmaids and groomsmen, everyone all smiles. Once they were through the makeshift tunnel, Damon held out his hand for Elena, smiling. Elena reached out and took his hand and…_

A phone rang. The loud, obnoxious beeping of a phone interrupted Elena's happy dream. She groaned, shoving her face into Damon's chest.

"Elena?" he asked groggily.

"Make the noise stop!" she yawned, still burying her head into him. Just then Damon's phone went off. "Who let the Dog's Out" was blaring from his cell phone. They both shot up, staring at his phone and Elena's phone, both ringing on the bedside table.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." said Damon.

"They must've gotten into a fight." said Elena.

"I swear, if Tyler keeps calling me at night and I have to hear that stupid song again."

"Well, you're the one that chose that as the ringtone for him."

"Because it's funny."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Hand me mine, and you take yours."

Damon did as she said, tossing the phone to Elena. They both answered their own phones.

"Care?" said Elena.

"Y-yeah. It's m-me." said Caroline, crying into the phone.

"Where are you?" asked Elena. There was a bump at the window. Caroline stood on the exterior roof of the first floor, peering into the window with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Outside." said Caroline. Elena sighed and regretfully stood from the warm confines of her husband's arms, under the covers. Her bare feet slid over the cool floor as she walked over to the window, hanging up and tossing the phone onto her pillow.

"Tyler's on his way. I'll go downstairs with not-so-teen wolf and you take care of Vampire Barbie." said Damon, walking towards the door. Elena slid open the window, rubbing her eyes. Caroline gracefully stepped into the room, going over to the bed and taking a seat.

"So, what happened this time?" asked Elena, taking a sip of the glass of water on the bedside table and taking a seat next to Caroline.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, let's see. There's the fact that it's 3 a.m., you're crying, and this is the third time this has happened in the last month. Oh, and Tyler called Damon."

"You know, I seriously don't get why he always calls Damon when they fight all the time. It's surprising they haven't run out of vampire and werewolf jokes." said Caroline.

"First, they have a weird friendship and second, don't try to change the subject. So spill. What happened between you and Tyler, and why was it bad enough that you came over here?"

Caroline sighed. "I don't know. It's the stupidest thing we've fought about in a while. It was all just because of his stinky socks."

"I'm not following."

"Well, sometimes when Tyler can't sleep, he goes to workout. So, he did tonight. When he came back upstairs and got out of the shower, he put back on those putrid socks. I told him that he shouldn't put back on the same sweaty, disgusting socks after he had just showered. Then we got into this big fight about how he thinks I'm always telling him what to do, so he left. Angry. I'm sorry I called you so late, or rather so early, again. Did I wake you?"

Elena stared at her. "Are you seriously asking if Damon and I were sleeping at 3 a.m.?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. So how are you and Damon doing?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. We're talking about _you_ and _Tyler_ here, not my marriage with Damon."

"But don't you get it, Elena? It's _all_ about you and Damon. You two are like a movie couple. The way that Damon always has one eye on you. The way that whenever your eyes meet, you both have this little smile that you probably don't even know you have. He'd die to protect you, and you'd die to protect him. You two have the most gorgeous kids and I'm sure your next one will be just as strikingly beautiful. He treats you like you're the world to him and we all know that you are. He tells you that he loves you every hour on the hour, and he brings you flowers, and showers you with gifts and-"

"Caroline, as much as I love that you think Damon and I are the perfect couple, we aren't. Not by a mile. We fight. We fight alot. Damon is amazing but at the same time he's frustrating and obnoxious and cranky. But that's why I love him."

Caroline sighed, stretching out onto the bed. "Sometimes I just wish that Tyler would do those kinds of things for me. I mean, I know he loves me, but I just wish he would express it more."

"Yeah, but that's just the way Tyler is. He doesn't express his emotions very well."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Elena Salvatore. I'm always right."

Caroline giggled, sitting up. "Ever hear the expression that couples personalities rub off on each other? Because that last statement was so Damon that it's not even funny."

Elena and Caroline laughed together. When they stopped their laughter, Elena stood, holding her hand out to Caroline. "Come on. There is a carton of cookie dough ice cream in the fridge calling our name."

Caroline placed her hand in Elena's, letting her pull her to a standing position.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Damon poured two glasses of scotch, one for Tyler and one for him. He gave Tyler his glass and sat across from him on the couch.

"So, what royal mess have you gotten into this time, Lockwood?"

"Long story short, I had a fight with Caroline."

"Surprise surprise. Like I've never heard _that _one from you before." said Damon, taking a sip of his drink.

"Remind me again why it is that I always call you when I'm in a fight with Care?"

"Because I'm the one with the alcohol."

"Ah, right. Knew there had to be a reason."

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, well." Damon listened to Caroline and Elena's conversation using his vampire senses.

"Don't say I never did anything for you Lockwood. Caroline wants you to be more expressive of your feelings for her. You know, buy her flowers, tell her you love her, all that stuff."

"Wait, you can hear them?"

"Yep. One of the perks of being a bloodsucker."

"Okay. I can do all that stuff I guess."

"Good. Oh, and stop bothering me and Elena in the middle of the night with your relationship issues. Elena is pregnant and it isn't good for the baby if she doesn't get a lot of sleep."

"Overprotective much?"

"Very much." said Damon, smirking. Tyler laughed. He had to admit, Damon could be cool every now and then.

"Girls in three, two….." said Damon. Just then, Elena and Caroline bounded down the stairs. They stopped short as soon as they saw Tyler. Tyler stood up, going over to Caroline. Elena strode over and sat down on Damon's lap.

"Look, Care, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. We all know that. But I love you. And I'm trying. So please, forgive me?" he said. Caroline smiled at him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Of course I forgive you. Let's go." she answered, turning to exit the house with Tyler.

"See you guys at your place for the New Years party tomorrow, or actually later today?" asked Elena.

"You bet." answered a smiling Caroline before leaving the house.

"Thank you. That was really awesome of you." Elena told Damon.

He shrugged. "I had to get rid of him, didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah. You and your excuses."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am officially awake."

"Me too." said Elena.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Movie?"

"Let me guess, you're going to pick either Titanic or A Walk to Remember."

"Am I that predictable?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Then fine. You pick this time."

"I don't care, just something action-y."

"Supernatural?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Well, kinda random, I know. Please Review anyways!


	5. Playing Games and Winning Big

Okay, so since a few people have commented on Damon's age, I have been thinking about it. I went back and changed his age to 23 so that it made more sense for Damon and made the town less suspicious. It also helps with Caroline's situation. So, thanks for helping me out and I'm sorry for the confusion.

* * *

"So guys, it's New Years Eve. What do you want to do?" asked Elena, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought we were going to Uncle Tyler and Aunt Caroline's house." said Ian, still chewing his toast.

"Son, swallow and then speak. You'll choke." said Damon, sipping at his coffee, not even looking up from the paper. Everyone was already dressed and it was still early.

"Well, that's not until later." answered Elena.

"What about Chuck E Cheese's?" asked Miranda, hopefully.

"Oh, yeah! Can we? Can we? Please?" asked Ian.

Elena and Damon exchanged a look.

"I don't know about that guys." said Elena, carefully.

"Why not?" asked Ian, pouting.

Miranda gave Ian a gesture that said 'I got this'.

"Daddy, can we please please pretty please go to Chuck E Cheese's?" asked Miranda, giving Damon the puppy dog eyes. He melted into putty.

"Of course sweetheart." he said. Miranda smiled and jumped into his lap to hug him.

"Thank you so much Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart. Now you and you're brother go get you're jackets on." he said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled again and ran off with Ian.

"I can't believe you can really do that to Daddy." he said in amazement.

"It's a gift." she said proudly.

Elena and Damon stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"I think you just got played by a three year old girl." said Elena, holding back laughter.

"I think you're right." he said beginning to laugh.

"How does she do it?" said Elena, admiringly.

"What can I say, she's got me wrapped around her little finger. And I also think that somehow she has a diluted version of mind compulsion."

"Wouldn't surprise me. They both have a sensitivity to sunlight and they are faster than all their friends. But still, even if they _did_ have compulsion, it wouldn't affect you. You're a vampire."

"Whatever. I still think they both have diluted vamp powers." mumbled Damon. He re-folded the newspaper and re-filled his cup of coffee.

"Really? Because _I_ think that you just don't want to seem like 'Daddy's Little Girl'." said a knowing Elena.

"So I think we should get you a doctor's appointment, you know, to find out how far along you are and everything. And you need pre-natal vitamins. And we need to start thinking of names, and we need to go baby shopping since _someone_ gave away most of the stuff." said Damon, trying to et the attention away from him.

Elena smiled, deciding to play along. For now. Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler would _love _to hear about this. "Firstly, you're the one who said that since I wouldn't get pregnant again, we shouldn't keep everything. Secondly, it went to babies in need."

"Mommy! Daddy! We're ready!" said Ian.

Elena's cell phone began to ring. "Hold on guys, it's Bonnie."

"Stefan just texted me, too." said Damon, looking down at his phone.

"Wanna just tell everyone to come meet us at Chuck E Cheese's?" asked Elena.

Damon shrugged. "Why not."

Forty-five minutes later, Elena, Damon, Miranda, Ian, Stefan, his girlfriend, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna were all seated around the pushed-together tables of Chuck E Cheese's, each with a carton of 100 tokens.

"So what did Matt say?" asked Stefan.

"He said that he and Amy were having lunch before the party. They had reservations, so they couldn't cancel." answered Damon.

Stefan nodded before saying. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to play hard and win big."

"Let's do it!" said Jeremy. Everyone high-fived each other and went off, laughing, to play the various games.

Damon, Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric were all in a Skee Ball war to see who could get the most tickets.

"Dude, I have kids I have to impress here! Stop trying to beat me!" said a frustrated Damon.

"Sorry man, I'm on a roll." said Alaric.

"Yes! That's how it's done humans. And dog." said Damon as he landed a Skee ball into the 10,000 mark.

"Yay daddy!" screamed Ian and Miranda. They went over and launched themselves into Damon's arms.

"Hey kids! Can you say 'Damon rules'?" asked Damon.

"Damon RULES!" screamed the two kids, throwing their fists into the air.

Everyone laughed. "That's right, Damon rules!" said Damon.

Elena turned to the other women, who had all been watching. "They are all so crazy, aren't they?"

"No kidding. Tyler's so focused he might hurt himself." said Caroline. Sure enough, Tyler was staring at the labeled slots, as if he could will the ball to land there.

"Can you believe that they blew half their tokens on that?" asked Jenna.

"Yes." said all the girls in unison. They laughed.

Miranda tugged on Damon's leather jacket.

"Daddy, can I play the basket ball game?"

"Oh, me too?" asked Ian.

"You bet. 'Lena? Help me out?" said Damon.

"Sure." said Elena, going over to pick up Ian and put him on her shoulders. Damon did the same with Miranda. They went to the basket ball games, depositing a token apiece into the twin machine. The basket balls came rolling out and Elena and Damon would hand them to their kids who would in turn shoot. Damon reached out and blocked one of Elena's shots.

"Hey! Cheater!" said Elena, shoving Damon.

"Elena, I'm trying to play a game with my daughter here." said Damon.

"_Our _daughter, Damon." said Elena. She snatched one of the basketballs from his hands and turned away as Damon tried to reach for it. The two parents and the two kids began laughing.

"Mommy, I'll help!" said Miranda, beginning to bang her tiny hands on Damon's head.

"Hey! I thought we were together on this!" said Damon, laughing.

"I got this Dad!" said Ian, who began waving his hands over Elena's eyes.

"That's my boy!" said Damon, high-fiving his son.

"Oh, I see. It's boys vs. girls now?" said Elena.

"Pretty much." answered Damon. Elena began poking Damon's sides.

"Elena! No fair! Foul play!" said Damon. He poked her back on her stomach.

"Hey! Damon! Truce?" said Elena, between laughs.

"I guess." said Damon dramatically, then he smiled. Damon leaned in and pecked Elena on the lips. They pulled back, smiling and then set their kids down at their sides. Ian and Miranda grabbed the tickets after the spurted out from the machines.

"Aren't they just so adorable together?" asked Bonnie.

"You bet. Cutest couple ever." answered Caroline.

Damon, Elena, Ian and Miranda came over to the group.

"So, all your tokens gone?" asked Elena.

"Yep." everyone answered.

"Prize time?" asked Miranda.

"Sure thing sweetheart." said Damon. The large group made their way over to the ticket counter.

"Daddy! I want that big dolphin!" shouted Ian.

Damon laid his tickets and Ian's tickets onto the counter. "You heard the boy. One dolphin."

"And I want that Barbie house!" said Miranda. The counter woman nodded and grabbed the objects. After everything was done, the kids had also collected cotton candy, pixie sticks, toy cars and stickers. Tyler got Caroline a big teddy bear, as did Jeremy for Bonnie. Alaric got cotton candy and ice cream for Jenna, as well as two stuffed lions. Stefan gave his girlfriend, Hanna, a stuffed bear and a balloon. Damon got Elena several pieces of candy, an ice cream and a dolphin.

"Mommy, we're dolphin buddies!" said a smiling Ian.

"You bet baby!" said Elena. They both lifted their dolphins flipper into a fist bump.

"So, pizza time?" asked Damon.

"I think so." said Alaric.

Everyone devoured their pizza in record time.

"So Caroline, are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, you've been unusually quiet today." said Stefan.

"Well, I was going to tell you all later at the party, but I guess I can now. Tyler and I are getting married!" she squealed. All the girls began to squeal with her while the men began to make whip noises at Tyler.

"Oh shut up jerks." said Tyler.

"No, I'm just surprised you finally got the nerve to do it." said Stefan.

"Oh? Salvatore's got jokes?" said Tyler.

"It's about time." said Damon.

"Hey, I'm funny." said Stefan defensively.

"Sure you are." said Jeremy.

Elena rolled her eyes. "So you're really getting married?"

"That's right. You are now looking at the soon-to-be Mrs. Caroline Lockwood!" said Caroline, pulling out the ring from her jeans pocket.

"Look at that rock!" said Bonnie, pulling the ring closer to examine it.

"Uh oh. Looks like you better step up to the plate soon Gilbert." said Damon.

"Shut up, Damon." said Jeremy.

"No, he may be on to something." said Bonnie, batting her eyelashes at Jeremy.

"Do you see what you do Damon?" said a frustrated Jeremy.

Everybody laughed at that.

"Auntie Caroline, can I be your flower girl?" asked Miranda.

"I would love for you to be my flower girl sweetie. And Ian, would you like to be the ring bearer?" said Caroline.

"Yes! Does that mean I'm important?" said Ian.

"Very important." said a smiling Caroline.

Damon and Elena Salvatore.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" screamed the crowd.

"Happy New Year, Elena."

"Happy New Year, Damon." said a smiling Elena. She pulled him in and kissed him softly, weaving her fingers through his thick hair. He returned the kiss, caressing her cheek. He pulled back and smiled at her. Then they both leaned down and wished their kids a Happy New Year and gave them each a kiss. The whole group at Caroline and Tyler's house were deep in congratulations and cheering.

"Damon, you ready to shoot off the fireworks?" asked Jeremy, Bonnie wrapped into his arms.

"Yeah sure. Does Rick have them ready?" asked Damon.

"All set." he answered.

As the fireworks went off, Elena and Damon's kids watched on in awe. Everyone was smiling and having a great time. It would definitely hard to top the past year. But with this group of friends? Easy to accomplish.

* * *

So, there was some kid-filled fun. I've been working on this since I updated the last one, so every review telling me to include more kids made me go 'haha it's like they're reading my mind!' lol, So please review, and remember that I changed Damon's age to 23, so it is six years in the future. I really need your opinions on what the next chapter should be, because I'm at writer's block.


	6. Important Author's Note

Hello everyone! I am terribly soory. You all probably thought this was an update. Sorry. Well, I promise to update soon, maybe even today. There are complications with my storyline. So, I have changed Damon's age to 23. So,we are at six years into the future. Also, the kids ages have been changed to 3. So, below is the timeline. I am soooo sorry for the confusion. I didn't put alot of though into writing the first chapter and the back story, because it was supposed to be a oneshot. So, I have fixed the problems. Again, I am truly sorry.

Since I'm so sorry, I have news. The Hillywood Show will be releasing their Vampire Diaries parody today! Go check it out!

Timeline

Year 1- Elena turns 18, graduates, gets married

Year 2- Elena 19, gets pregnant, has babies

Year 3- babies turn 1, elena afterwards becomes 20

Year 4- babies turn 2, Elena turns 21

Year 5- babies turn 3, Elena turns 22

Year 6- babies turn 4, Elena turns 23

Once again, sorry for the confusion. To make it up to you, give me something you want them to do. Either Damon and Elena, or them and the kids. Anything. So sorry guys! Also, any ideas of what happens when you get your pregnancy confirmed by a doctor?


	7. Doctor's Appointment

"Mommy! Ian stole my Barbie!" complained Miranda, stomping her feet.

"No I didn't! She's lying!" screamed Ian, pointing a finger at his sister.

"Damon, can you please take care of them?" asked an exasperated Elena as she tossed stray toys into the toy bin.

"Ian, give her back the doll. Be nice. Bonnie and Jeremy will be here in a few minutes with movies and ice cream, and you wouldn't want me to tell them to go back home, now would you?" said Damon, on his knees as he looked into his son and daughter's eyes.

They frowned and simultaneously whispered, "No."

"Good. Now behave for them while me and mommy go to the doctor's appointment."

"Okay daddy. Here's your toy, 'Randa." said Ian, passing Miranda a doll.

"Thanks, Ian." she said, taking it from his hand and running off. Ian gave his father a hug and walked over to start coloring. Damon smiled and stood up. Elena set the full bin of toys back in its place and gave Damon a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I feel so frazzled." she said as she slipped into her jacket. She walked into the kitchen and drank some more coffee, then grabbed a poptart from the pantry and began eating it. Damon walked in and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hungry again? We just had pancakes." he mumbled into her hair.

"I know. But I'm still hungry. And poptarts are so good." she said, finishing the first one. She leaned her head against Damon's chest as she began to eat the next one.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"You mean the quietness?"

"Yep. For the first time today they're being quiet."

"It's a miracle." he said sarcastically. There was a crash from the playroom. Damon and Elena both groaned.

"Well, you know what they say. If something seems too good to be true, then it probably is." said Elena. The doorbell sounded, and Elena regretfully pulled away from Damon.

"You get the door, I'll get the kids." she said, climbing the stairs. As he walked to the front door, Damon could hear her yell, "Ian Damon Salvatore and Miranda Jenna Salvatore, get your butts in here and clean this mess up and get downstairs! Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Jeremy are here, and if you give them a hard time, you're going straight to bed after dinner!" Damon smirked. He loved it when she got angry.

He unlocked the latch and opened the door. "Emo Gilbert. Wicked Witch of Virginia." he greeted.

Bonnie and Jeremy scowled. "Shove it, _Damy_. And I am _not_ emo!" said Jeremy. Damon's smirk slipped off his face. He glared at Jeremy and pinned him to the wall.

"I_ told_ you that Elena is the only one who gets to call me that." Damon dropped, hand cupping his face.

"Bonnie! Stop!" said Elena, just approaching the scene. Bonnie did as she said, and Damon stood back up, rubbing his head and mumbling under his breath.

"He deserved it." said Bonnie.

"Well I have no doubt about that, but the kids are coming down and I don't want them to hate Aunt Bonnie forever because of something that really happens almost everyday." said Elena, stepping aside to allow Bonnie and Jeremy to enter the house. As Damon entered, Elena whacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Because you said you wouldn't annoy them!"

"And you thought I was serious?"

Elena slapped him again. "Idget." she said, before turning on her toes to walk to the kitchen. Damon followed her, closing the door.

"Okay, don't go quoting Bobby from Supernatural on me. That's what _I _do." he said, hugging her from behind as they stopped in the kitchen.

"Okay, so you know where everything is. We both have our cell phones and there's some leftovers of Damon's chicken parmesan in the fridge. The kids have a bunch of random things." said Elena.

"Got it." said Bonnie.

"And thanks again for babysitting." added Elena.

"No problem. See you guys in a bit." said Jeremy. Elena and Damon set off to the car. As they pulled out of the driveway, Bonnie and Jeremy heard screaming. They looked at each other and frowned. This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Elena sat on the examination table, crossing and uncrossing her ankles.

"Stop fidgeting. It's unbelievably annoying." said Damon from the plastic chair in the corner of the room.

"I can't help it. I'm bored."

"The lady said the doctor would be in in a few minutes."

"Which she said, like, ten minutes ago!" said Elena.

"Try three minutes, Elena." said Damon, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm still bored." mumbled Elena. The door opened and an older man walked into the room, carrying a clipboard.

"Damon and Elena Salvatore?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He still hadn't looked up from the clipboard.

"Yes, I'm Elena. And that's my husband, Damon."

At her voice, he looked up at her and slightly jumped. He smiled at her. It was painfully obvious that he thought she was attractive.

"Dr. Cavanaugh. I'm going to be your doctor during your pregnancy. So tell me, you took a home pregnancy test, correct?" he asked, taking a seat in his chair.

"That's correct." she said.

"And when was this?" asked the doctor.

"A little over a week ago." she answered.

"And is this your first pregnancy?" he asked after jotting the information onto his clipboard.

"No sir. Damon and I have two children. Twins. So this will be my second pregnancy."

Dr. Cavanaugh wrote this down. "And when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"About a month and a week. A few days over that."

The man stood and grabbed a plastic container from a cabinet. He wrote her name on it and then handed it to her.

"Okay, if you could please fill this with a urine sample, then put it into the slot of the bathroom, I'll test it just to verify that you are pregnant."

Elena nodded and walked out of the room.

"Look, I don't want to have a problem here, so don't try any funny business with my wife." said Damon, as soon as Elena was out of earshot. The doctor looked startled, and you could tell that he was frightened by Damon.

"Not at all Mr. Salvatore. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm strictly a professional." he said, nodding.

"Good."

"But you are quite lucky Mr. Salvatore. Mrs. Salvatore seems like a very nice person, and I've heard positive things about her."

Damon smiled. "You're right. I am very lucky, aren't I?" The doctor smiled back at him. A few minutes later, the door opened and Elena walked in. The doctor stood.

"Okay, I'm going to go send that off. I'll be back in a moment."

As the door closed, Elena went to sit on Damon's lap.

"Ugh, I hate this part! I feel really weird about all those tests they have to do."

"Elena, don't you think it's kinda important that we find out if we really are going to have another baby?" he asked, pulling her closer to him and running a hand through her hair. She sighed.

"I just don't like all these tests. They make me feel really awkward."

"Hey, I'm not exactly crazy about the idea of some stranger feeling you up for these tests either." he said, scowling. Elena pulled back and smiled at him.

"Are you _jealous_?"

"What? Me? No way."

"I can't believe it. Damon Salvatore is jealous of a doctor."

"I am not. I just don't want him touching you."

"Damon, it's just an examination, okay? I love _you_, remember? I've told you that everyday for years."

"And every time I hear you say it, it still feels impossible." he said.

"Don't do that, Damon. Don't start in with the whole 'I don't deserve you' thing. You do deserve me. _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve _you_. After all that I put you through, you would still love me." she said, beginning to tear up. Damon held her closer in a hug.

"Shh, Elena, it's okay. Of course I would still love you. You are the only woman I have ever loved. Besides my mother."

Elena laughed lightly. "I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you, too." he whispered back. She kissed him once on the lips and then got up to wipe the tears that Damon hadn't gotten on a paper towel from the doctor's desk. She tossed the paper towel into the garbage and took her seat back onto the table. Dr. Cavanaugh walked into the room, with his clipboard in tow. He took a seat at his chair and began to speak.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, I believe congratulations are in order. You are indeed going to have another child." he said, smiling. Elena looked at Damon and they both exchanged a smile. "And due to calculations, I'd predict that you are about five and a half weeks pregnant. Now, you need to take prenatal vitamins and come in once a month. Well, this isn't your first child, so you know the basics."

Dr. Cavanaugh pulled out some gloves and put them on. "Now, we are going to do the pap smear exam."

Damon stood up, scowling. "What?"

Elena sighed, and closed her eyes. "Oh boy." she whispered.

* * *

Elena unlocked the front door and walked in, Damon right behind her. They walked into the living room and were shocked at what they were seeing. Their kids were sitting peacefully on the couch, staring at the screen that was playing The Lion King. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting right beside them.

"Hey guys! How'd it go?" asked Bonnie, straightening up. Her voice broke Elena out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah. Everything was fine. Until the hospital security had to haul Damon out." said Elena. Jeremy laughed.

"They had to _what_?" asked Jeremy. Damon rolled his eyes.

"The doctor was trying to feel Elena up!"

Elena spoke before the angry expressions could spread farther.

"No he wasn't. He was just going to do the pelvic exam and pap smear. Damon overreacted."

"Dude, she had one done last time. Why did you freak out this time?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, last time a woman did it. It's not the same if a man does it." grumbled Damon, taking off his leather jacket and tossing it onto Jeremy's face. Jeremy pulled it off and rolled his eyes, throwing it onto the couch.

"So, the better question is how did you get them to calm down?" asked Elena.

"We're the best babysitters ever." said Bonnie proudly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We'll pretend _that's_ true."

Bonnie threw a couch pillow at his head. "Shut up. Anyways, the kids were giving ideas of what they wanted their birthday party to be like."

"Yeah! Yeah! We want a bouncy castle!" said Ian, speaking for the first time since the two parents arrived home.

"And a really big cake!" added Miranda.

"Done and done. I'm thinking Little Fockers crossed with Four Christmases." said Damon, immediately thinking of how to make their party the best ever.

"Damon, you're totally going to spoil our kids aren't you?" asked Elena.

"Yep. Sure am. I'm going to go down in best dad history."

Bonnie and Jeremy rolled their eyes. "Okay. We're gonna go before Damon's head can get any bigger." said Jeremy, standing and pulling Bonnie up off of the couch by her hand.

"Okay. See you later." said Elena. Bonnie turned and waved before walking out the door with Jeremy.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get comfy." said Elena.

"Ugh, me too. I feel all stuffy." said Damon.

"Hey Ian! Let's play Twister!" said Miranda.

"Okay!" he said eagerly. The two ran off to get the box.

Upstairs, Damon and Elena had just gotten into their pajamas for the day. Elena collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"I am so tired. And my feet hurt." she complained. Damon sat next to her and began to massage her bare feet.

"That feels good." she breathed out, closing her eyes.

"Just breathe and calm yourself." said Damon.

All was well. It was quiet and the only sound was Elena's occasional giggle as Damon touched one of her ticklish spots. Then, of course, the kids began to scream. Elena sighed and got up, running down the stairs with Damon following close behind.

"Okay, what happened this time?" asked Damon. The two kids were crying on the Twister mat.

"Ian cheated!" wailed Miranda.

"No I didn't! She's lying!" screamed Ian.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Elena, taking a seat on the floor by the kids. Damon took a seat on the couch.

"Well, Ian spun a blue for his hand, then he said he couldn't reach it, so he wanted to spin again. When I said you're not supposed to, he yelled!" said Miranda, sniffling.

"I don't _always _have to do what you say and follow rules, Miranda!" screamed Ian. Damon and Elena knew they were in trouble now. Ian always called Miranda 'Randa', unless he was mad at her.

"Yes you do! That's how the game works!" yelled Miranda.

"Damon, you take Ian, and I'll take Miranda."

He nodded and the two parents carried their designated kid to their rooms.

_30 minutes later_

"Now that _that's_ finally over. Can you believe Miranda?" asked Damon, flopping onto the bed.

"What? No way. She just wanted to play the way it's supposed to be played. What's wrong with that?" asked Elena, peeking out from the bathroom doorway, washing her hands. Damon sat up.

"Are you serious? You don't _always_ have to play by the rules, Elena."

"Rules are rules for a reason, _Damon_."

"Rules are meant to be _broken_ sometimes, Elena." said Damon. "But, I can see how you agree with her." he added in a mumble. Elena turned to face him, leaving the hand towel on the counter.

"Excuse me? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It _means_ that you do the same thing! You always have to read all the rules before we can ever play a game. It's not necessary! The point of a game is to have fun, so who cares if it's the way you're supposed to play or not? You're still having fun!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk. Ian is _just_ like you! As soon as you think you're about to loose, you quit. What's up with that?" asked Elena, her voice beginning to rise in volume.

"I do not do that." he said.

She stared at him, her head tilted and her features sporting a 'You totally do' expression. "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, _really_." he spat back at her.

"You just don't like to loose. You always want to win! Always want to be first!"

"Can you blame me? Ever since I was a child, I've lost everything and have been second best to my brother. After my mother died, I was never anyone's first choice. First with my father, then with Katherine, and then with you. Is it so wrong to want to win?" he asked. Elena's scowl immediately dropped from her face and she rushed to sit beside him. She pulled him to her and kissed him with all the love and passion she had and wove her fingers through his silky raven-black hair. After a while, she pulled back from him and stared at him, directly into the endless depths of his crystal-clear blue eyes. She touched his cheek and kissed him once more on the lips before speaking to him.

"Damon, you are _my_ first choice. It just took me a while to realize how much you really mean to me. You are the only person that I have ever truly loved, and I will love you forever." she said, speaking quietly and meaningfully.

He smiled at her and placed the softest of kisses on her cheek. "I love you, Elena. And I always will."

"And I love you, too, Mr. Salvatore. I'm sorry. The kids made up, so can we?" she asked, lips protruding in a puppy dog pout.

"Yes." he said, smirking.

"Awesome. Now, let's go get dinner started."

* * *

Well guys, I am sorry for the late update and I hope this was adequate for you. I am sorry for confusions and neglected to write in my author's note that Elena's birthday was pushed back a month for early March.

Special thanks to Doodle87 and Mrs-damon-darco-liono-potter for the inspiration and help for this chapter! You guys rock!

I am still very much open to your ideas and suggestions. So please, review!


	8. Date Night

Well, I got only one review for the last chapter, so I thought to myself: You need a plot line! So, there's something crazy in here for you ;)

* * *

Elena tossed and turned on her side of the bed. She was awake. And she was uncomfortable. And she was hungry. She switched positions, choosing to lay on her right side.

"Elena, stop moving. I am trying to sleep." mumbled Damon, eyes still closed. She turned again.

"Elena." he said in a warning voice. Once again she flipped over. In seconds, Damon was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, hands firmly clasped on her wrists. "What part of _stop moving_ did you not understand?" he growled. She scowled up at him and pushed her legs up, kicking him in the back.

"I. Can't. Sleep." she forced out through clenched teeth. "Now, get off of me!" she said, trying to force him up and away from her. But, he was stronger than she was. He held her in place, smirking as she struggled against him.

"Damon! Get off! I swear, I'm putting vervain in everything in this house!"

"You wouldn't dare." he challenged.

"Watch me." she threatened. The two stared each other down for a few moments before Damon hopped off of her and landed silently onto the floor, in a perfect standing position. Elena sat up, throwing the covers off of her body. She got out of bed, pushing past Damon, muttering "Jerk.".

"Oh, Elena, you wound me." said Damon sarcastically, clutching the fabric of his shirt where his heart lay under his skin. He turned to follow her down the stairs as she rolled her eyes. She stumbled over to the fridge, struggling to see. The only thing lighting her way was the pale moonlight seeping in through the slits of the blinds hanging on the windows. Damon stepped in front of her, extending his arm to block her pathway.

"Damon what the-" she began. Damon stood back up, Ian's toy dump truck in his hand. She pushed past him.

"You're welcome." he scoffed.

"Thanks." she hissed.

"Oh come on. Baby lady still mad?" he asked, swinging past her to chuck the toy into the next room. He smiled as it landed with a thud into the toy bucket.

"Until I'm not hungry, yes, I'm still mad." she said, scanning the shelves, searching for anything that would satiate her hunger. Nothing she wanted. She threw open the freezer door, peering inside. Jackpot. Toaster Strudels. Elena's lips pulled up into a smile. She pulled the box out, but was surprised to find the carton completely empty. She angrily turned around.

"What is this? Who put an empty box into the freezer?" she whispered furiously, throwing the box to her feet.

"Me." Damon answered simply.

"'Me.' That's all you have to say? You couldn't even throw the box away?"

"Maybe I didn't want to. And where do you get off, telling me what to do? I'm a man, and I'll do whatever I want to do, Elena." he said through narrowed eyes.

Elena stared at him, eyes in slits. They stood like this for a moment, and then Elena began to tear up. "All I wanted was something to eat."

Damon's stance instantly relaxed as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Elena. Do you want me to go get you some more?"

"Would you? But, I don't want toaster strudels anymore. I want some vanilla ice cream. And some pickles."

"Elena, you hate pickles." he said, confused.

"Yeah, well your demon spawn is craving pickles."

Damon pulled back to look at her. "Okay, when are you going to stop calling our child 'demon spawn'? You are talking to Jeremy and Tyler way too much."

"You know I'm just kidding. This baby is half mine after all."

Damon laughed. "Oh, so she's got jokes now?"

"Yep. She does. Now make with the pickles Mr. Salvatore." she said, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Elena, right now? It's four a.m.!"

"Wal-Mart is open 24/7."

"I don't think so. I'll go get you anything you want later." he assured her.

Elena got quiet. She turned around, crossing her arms. "Okay." she whispered.

"Oh, come on Elena." he said, trying to grab her arm. She shied away from his touch.

"No, it's fine." she said. Damon stared at her, his heart feeling heavy. He hated to see her hurt in any way. He finally gave in. He sighed.

"Okay, Elena. I'll be back." he said, moving to grab his leather jacket and put on some shoes.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, really. You ask, I go. I'm easy like that." he said, smiling before turning to unlock the door, shutting off the security system. He opened the door and felt Elena's hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Damon smiled lightly and wiped a tear from her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and left, locking the door behind him.

Elena smiled and whispered. "Easy as ever. I still got it."

Damon paused, halfway to his car. He had just gotten played by his very human wife. Elena always had been able to get him to do anything she wanted. Now he knew where his daughter got some of her persuasion from. He thought about going back inside, just to teach her a lesson. But, he shrugged, deciding against it. _I'll let her have this one._ he thought.

* * *

Damon struggled to keep his eyes open as he mechanically placed the various food products onto the checkout conveyer belt. Elena had called him twice already, asking for something else while he was still in the store. _Elena, you owe me. _he thought. The man at the checkout counter looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. As he began to ring them up, he said, "Any particular reason you're here at four thirty in the morning, buying junk food?"

"Two words: pregnant wife." he said.

"Ah, I see." nodded the man, understandingly. "Wives, huh?"

"Tell me about it. I love her, but all this baby stuff is hard on a man. They don't even talk about what the husband goes through in any of the movies. All they talk about is the fact that they have to go through a lot of pain in labor. Well, I'm the one who has to put up with mood swings, the baby bills and going to the store at un-godly hours for what? A tub of ice cream, some pickles and some chips and sweets? It's insane." vented Damon.

"Amen to that." said the cashier, smiling. He finished ringing up everything and after Damon had paid, something he had only started to do when he began dating Elena, he was on his way. Halfway to their house, Damon's cell phone rang. He groaned. _Here we go again_.

* * *

"So, you actually got him to do it?" asked Bonnie, sitting on the counter top in Elena and Damon's kitchen.

"Yep. With me and Damon, all I have to do is cry and he will do just about anything. It's like his kryptonite." said Elena from her position at the other end of the counter. She was wiping pasta sauce from Ian's face.

"There you go, sweetie." said Elena, smiling down at her son, the spitting image of Damon. He smiled up at her and then ran off, nearly running into Caroline as she walked in the front door.

"Sorry aunt Caro-wine." he said. She smiled at him and knelt in front of him.

"No problem buddy." she said, reaching out to do their own personal hand shake. It was an exclusive Ian-Caroline handshake. Caroline entered the kitchen, finding Elena and Bonnie talking with each other.

"Hello my lovely human friends." she greeted them.

"Hey, Care." said Elena and Bonnie in unison.

Caroline jumped onto the counter next to Bonnie, placing her purse onto the surface beside her. "So ladies, what were we talking about here?" she asked, picking up the bowl of pasta from Elena's hands, stuffing the Italian substance into her mouth, using the serving spoon. "Mmmmm. Damon may be a deranged psychopath, but he sure knows how to cook."

"I'll drink to that." said Bonnie, lifting her glass and chugging the rest of the alcohol.

"You know, Damon's going to kill you when he finds out you raided his alcohol cabinet." said Elena, laughing, picking up toys from the floor.

"I'd like to see him try." said Bonnie, rolling her eyes. "Where is Damon anyway?"

"He's having some huge football battle with Tyler, Alaric and Stefan." replied Elena, rolling her eyes.

"Well, speaking of Damon, Elena, I have had an epiphany." announced Caroline proudly.

"Do continue. How exactly does this epiphany involve Damon?" asked Elena.

"Well, I was just watching Date Night, and it hit me! You two are in a rut like they were on the movie! With your kids keeping you so busy and another one on the way, when was the last time you and Damon went out together? And don't say the doctors appointment, because it doesn't count." said Caroline.

"I don't know. A while, I guess." answered Elena. "And Damon and I are very close with each other." Elena added defensively.

"Oh come on Elena, I'm talking about without the kids. Face it, you know I'm right. So, go upstairs, put on something that makes you look hot and go out with your husband!" said Caroline.

"Alright, maybe Caroline is right!" said Elena.

"Damn straight I'm right! Now let's go! My witchy friend, please get Elena's little bundles of joy under control and let's make Mr. Salvatore's jaw drop." said Caroline, hopping off the counter and leading the way up the stairs. Elena and Bonnie stared at ach other.

"Caroline just never changes, does she?" asked a giggling Bonnie. Elena laughed and nodded.

"We should go before she comes back down here." said Elena. "And before she tears apart my closet." she added as an after thought. She could practically see Caroline picking through her wardrobe.

Bonnie and Elena laughed and walked up the stairs after making sure the kids were alright. As expected, Caroline already had several dresses and pairs of heels laying on the large bed of Damon and Elena's room, the different colored fabrics mixing and covering the soft blue comforter. Elena blinked as one of her skirts flew from inside the closet and onto the bed. Finally, Caroline walked out, another bundle of clothing stacked in her hands.

"Okay. Now we have some choices." stated Caroline, organizing the bed by spreading out all articles of clothing.

"You sure, Care? I think you may have missed the one in the very back." said Elena, sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. Bonnie took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't get wise with me. Okay, I'm thinking the skimpier the better."

"Caroline, I have kids! I can't have them thinking their mother is a hooker, now can I?"

"Oh come on, Elena!" protested Caroline. "Think of how Damon's face will look when he sees you in this." she said, holding up a slinky deep purple dress. The dress had no straps and came down to just above the knee, accentuating her every curve. Elena had to admit, she was tempted.

"I don't know, Care. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean, I didn't even tell Damon yet and-"

"Imagine it, Elena. I know you can practically see Damon's jaw dropping and his endless stuttered babble the second he sees you wearing this dress and these heels." she said, picking up a pair of strappy black heels. Caroline was right. She could see it. And it was way too tempting. Caroline was breaking down her defenses and knew it. "We all know how easy Damon is when it comes to you. Let's call this an experiment. See how long it takes for him to try and jump your bones. My bet is that you won't even make it through dinner before he-"

Elena gasped. "Caroline!" she screeched.

"What?" she asked innocently. "We're all friends here. What, we can't talk about that now?"

"Care, I am not talking about my, er, _personal_ life with Damon. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to talk about…._that_….. When it involves you and Tyler." explained Elena, tossing some dresses out of the way to take a seat on her bed.

"I don't mind talking about Tyler. What do you want to know?" said Caroline.

Bonnie opened her mouth, but Elena held up a hand and cut her off. "Bonnie, please don't."

"Oh come on, Elena! We never get to talk about that stuff anymore! At least with you." Bonnie said.

"Wait, so you guys have gossip time without me?" asked Elena, feeling slightly hurt.

"Well, you don't ever want to talk about it anymore." said Bonnie with a shrug.

"Yes, because it thrills me to hear about my friend's intimate relationship with my brother." Elena said sarcastically.

"Okay, so we won't talk about us. Let's talk about you guys." said Bonnie, stretching out.

"Yes, Elena, please tell us." said a smirking Caroline, crossing her arms.

"Oh just shut up and give me the dress." mumbled Elena, holding her hand out impatiently. Caroline smiled, placing the garment into her friend's hand.

"That's my girl." she said as Elena walked into the bathroom. As the door slammed shut, Caroline yelled, "And you're still not off the hook! We want all details later!"

* * *

"Um, that's bull and you know it, Rick. Stefan and I totally won." said Damon, throwing the football at Alaric's chest.

"Yeah, I'll pretend that's true." Alaric sneered. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he climbed up the stairway to the Salvatore household. Stefan and Tyler had already rushed inside, claiming to be de-hydrated.

"Rick, we've been playing this game since 1864. We totally _owned_ you guys out there!" said Damon, opening the front door, still speaking to Alaric. "Don't even deny it. You're just- Rick? You there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of his friend, who was staring straight ahead. Damon turned in the direction and nearly fell over.

There she was, his human wife, Elena. She was descending the stairs and her silky brown hair was sporting soft, loose curls that framed her face perfectly. Her make up was done to perfection, highlighting her large, brown doe eyes. Her short purple dress accentuated her long, tan legs and hugged her every curve. The black heels attached to her feet seemed to lengthen her already long legs. She came to a stop on the bottom stair, and she looked up, her eyes instantly connecting with Damon's. A small smile played at her glossy lips and she cocked her head to the side. "Hey Damon. Wanna go somewhere?"

Damon closed his mouth, unaware that it had fallen open the second he saw her. He stammered, "Y-yeah. Of course." Elena smiled at him and moved to grab her purse. Damon couldn't see the high-five between Caroline and Bonnie. But, he _did_ catch the stares directed at her from the three men with him. Alaric quickly looked to the side, and Damon was grateful. He smacked Tyler and Stefan over the head simultaneously. They snapped to attention then, rubbing their heads. Tyler walked over to Caroline and kissed her cheek while Stefan moved to the kitchen for a drink of water. Damon excused himself and went up to take a shower and get into some clean clothes as fast as vampire-ly possible. When he got back downstairs, after only a few minutes, Stefan, Bonnie and Alaric had left and Caroline and Tyler were seated on the couch, watching the twins play with their various toys.

Damon had gone with the usual black tones but was more nicely dressed than the usual black shirt and jeans. He found Elena in the kitchen, sipping from a glass of water. As he entered he held out his arm in and invitation. She smiled and slipped her arm in with his, placing the glass down. They said their goodbyes, making the babysitting couple promise to put the kids to bed soon.

"Where to, Elena?" asked Damon from the driver's side of his car. Elena sighed, buckling her seatbelt.

"I don't know. Dinner?"

"So, you pull out all the stops with that sexy dress and you don't even know where you want to go?" asked Damon, smirking. Elena blushed.

"Well, we never go out anymore. Take me somewhere, Damon." she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Right away, 'Lena." Damon mumbled, huskily.

After a while, they had finally arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice place just outside of Mystic Falls that they had been to from time to time, on special occasions. But, tonight _was_ a special occasion. Elena was pregnant for probably the last time. This was the first time in a long time that they had been able to go out together. And also, although she didn't want to admit it, she would be gaining weight soon, and she wanted to go out while she still had her figure.

Damon strolled into the entrance way with Elena on his arm, giggling and smiling as he tugged her along. He smiled down at her, taking it all in. God, she was so perfect. And she chose _him_. Even when she had all reason to hate him, she still chose him. He smiled at the sheer thought of it.

He entered through the front doorway, Elena in tow. He approached the woman at the front, manning the table with the computer and the menus. She looked up as he approached, straightening herself and smiling.

"Hello, I'm Kaylee. Do you have a reservation here tonight?" she asked sweetly, blinking rapidly. Damon smiled and wrapped an arm around Elena's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, that's under Salvatore, for me and my wife." he drawled, placing emphasis on the word 'wife'. Her smile faltered, but only briefly. Kaylee regained her composure and smiled again, but differently this time. No longer flirty, but just friendly. She typed in the information and picked up two menus, ready to lead them to their table. She extended her arm, indicating that they should follow her, so they did. Damon held out a chair for Elena at their table and she slid into it, thanking him. He took the seat across from her. Kaylee handed them both their menus.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily. Please enjoy your dinner!" she stated before departing from the table. Elena opened her menu and looked down, scanning the different food names.

"You know, it will never cease to amaze me that every girl we come into contact with tries to flirt with you." she said as she read the salad section. She immediately moved her eyes to the entrée section. She was hungry, and she was going to gain weight anyway. Why not eat the good stuff?

"Elena, are you really surprised? Have you _seen_ me?" he mumbled, staring at her with his blue eyes, smirking. "And as I've told you before, you are the only woman that I will ever look at that way. I am in love with you and always will be." he said the last sentences softly, giving Elena a look of pure love. She couldn't help but melt under his gaze. She smiled and giggled, then looked down from his penetrating stare.

"Do you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"Say things like that and look at me with those insanely gorgeous blue eyes because you _know_ that it makes me crazy?" she asked innocently, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Yes. And do you, Elena, bat your eyelashes at me and give me that sexy little smile because you know it makes me want you even more than I already do?" he asked huskily, doing the eye thing that always makes her swoon. Their smiles got bigger and he took her hand on top of the table. The waiter approached them and asked what they wanted. They both got a steak and their own favorite sides. After eating and talking for a while, the waiter finally brought them their desert. Chocolate cake.

"You know, for some reason, all I can think about is getting home, locking the door and heading straight to _bed." _Elena whispered sweetly and suggestively, knowing full and well that he could hear every single seductive word. She giggled as his eyebrows shot up, his fork practically falling from his hand. He set it down and raised his arm.

"Check please?" he called. Elena giggled again, spooning the last of the chocolaty substance into her mouth. She quickly gathered her purse and stood up to join Damon, who was shoving money at the waiter.

"Keep the change." he yelled, before pulling Elena out the door and into the car. He sped down the road towards their house. Kissing Elena at every single possible moment. She quickly texted Caroline:

It worked! U were right. We r on the way now. Get ready to leave and the kids better be asleep! ;D

Elena giggled as Damon all but shoved her out of the car. He unlocked the front door and they stumbled in together, giggling and kissing each other. "Hey, Tyler, Care, you guys can-" began Elena. Then she turned to face the living room and gasped. Damon finally turned as well and clenched his teeth and his feet.

"What the-" Damon began while Elena screeched "Katherine!"

Katherine sat with her legs crossed, Ian and Miranda asleep by her side. She put a finger to her lips and gave them a seductive smirk. "Shh, don't wake the kids."

Damon made a move to lunge at her, but Elena held him back as best she could to protect their children from the crossfire. Katherine stood up and rolled her hips, smiling secretively.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, placing her hands on her hips. "Miss me?"

* * *

Cue the creepy music that plays when a cliff hanger happens on the show!

Crazy, right? Well, there just had to be SOME kind of plot line! So, what do you think? Does Katherine need to die? Leave? Stay and cause drama? How and why is she here? Where did the babysitters go? How will everyone react?

Also, anybody know when Damon and Elena's real birthdays are? What do you want to see happen? Suggestions? Ideas? Hit or miss? Please drop a review!


	9. The Return

"Miss me?" asked Katherine, smiling playfully. Damon tried to lung at her, once again. But, Elena restrained him.

"Damon, don't." she began, pleading at him with her eyes.

"Yes, Damon, don't. Why don't you just keep me for a little while?" said Katherine as she sauntered over to Damon, trailing her finger across his chest. At an in-human speed, he threw her to the floor by her elbow. He stepped on her stomach, holding her down.

"Never come near my children again." he said menacingly. Katherine smirked up at him, easily jumping up. She grabbed his left hand, bringing it closer to inspect it.

"You married my double, huh? Why would you do that, Damon, when you could have the real thing?" she purred, looking up at him from under her lashes. The difference between her and Elena was painfully obvious to him. When Elena did this, it drove him wild. But with Katherine, something about her facial expression and the cold, dead look in her eyes clearly told him that she was not the same girl as Elena. There were so many differences between the two.

Damon snatched his hand back. "How many times will I have to tell you that I love Elena, and _only_ Elena?"

Elena's heart swelled at the statement as she raced to her children, making sure there had been no harm done to them. There weren't any visible scratches, scrapes or bite marks. She was glad about this. She hurried back to Damon's side.

"Why are you here, Katherine, and what do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"What, no 'Hey Katherine! How are you?'" asks Katherine with a smirk.

Elena crosses her arms. "Not exactly. You kind of interrupted something." she says, gesturing between Damon and herself. Katherine's eyes sweep over their disheveled hair, Elena's flushed face and the hickey beginning to appear on her neck, due to the crushing force of Damon's lips. Then she sees it. The delicate band and the large diamond ring. Katherine's smirk quickly turns into an angry frown. She slams Elena onto the wall, showing her fangs.

"He gave you his mother's ring?" Katherine hisses.

Elena flinches, but tries desperately to not sream. She won't let Katherine intimidate her. She just watches as Damon comes over as quickly as Katherine has, snatches a head full of Katherine's ringlets and _pulls_ with all of his strength. Elena can hear her head smack to the ground with a bang that resonates throughout the entire home.

"Yes, I did give her my mother's ring. And her necklace. And if you _ever_ touch my wife again, I will rip your heart out of your chest and tear it in two. You got that?" he snarls, his fangs fully extended. He snaps her leg like a toothpick, just to prove his point. He steps away, bringing Elena into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he whispers, staring into her warm eyes, touching her cheek delicately.

"I'm fine." she whispers back. He kisses her lightly on the lips. Katherine rolls her eyes as she snaps her leg back into place. She gets up easily, fluffing her hair.

"Oh how sweet." she mumbles sarcastically. Elena and Damon both roll their eyes.

"Hmm, you know you look hot when you're mad." Katherine drags out.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" he demands.

"Let me give you a couple hints. The reason that I am here has black hair, sexy blue eyes and is currently shacking up with my look-a-like." she says, smirking as she always does.

"No really. Why are you here?" he asked, crossing his arms, looking angry.

"You know, I seem to recall going through this same thing with Stefan."

"Exactly. You've already tried this stunt before with my brother. So I'll ask you again Katherine. Why. Are. You. Here?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Katherine smirked and put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"It's a secret." she whispered. She smirked, winked and walked towards the door. She opened it and just before she walked out she said, "Oh and Damon, you will be mine. No matter what I have to do or who I have to kill." She stared at Elena as she said this. Then, she gave a little wave, turned, and sauntered out of the house.

Damon raced over to the kids, picking them both off of the couch and carried them to their room. He set them down on their beds and watched them sleep, so blissfully unaware of the danger that they had been in only moments ago. He pulled their blankets up to their necks and kissed the top of their heads gingerly. Then, he made sure their windows were locked, Miranda had her stuffed animal, Ian had his favorite stuffed dog, ironically named after Tyler, and that they were as safe as possible.

He zoomed back down the stairs to find Elena crying and frantically searching for what he assumed to be Caroline and Tyler.

"Damon, where are they?" she asked, pushing her hair from her face. He looked around for a bit, then began his search himself. He opened the hallway closet, the pantry and the bathroom. No such luck. Finally, he opened the garage door and found a limp Caroline and Tyler sprawled onto the floor by the various tools.

"Elena! They're in here!" he called, speeding over to lift Tyler onto his shoulder. He did the same with Caroline, slinging her carefully onto the shoulder that wasn't already occupied. He began to bring them into the house and Elena caught up to him, following as Damon carried them up to the master bedroom. He gently placed them on the bed.

"Damon, they're not waking up. Why aren't they waking up?" said Elena, shaking Tyler's arm. Damon lifted Caroline's left eyelid. Her pupils were consistent with one thing.

"Caroline was injected with vervain. By the looks of it, not too long ago. She should wake up soon." Then, he examined Tyler. "He probably got knocked out. I don't think wolf's bane could've knocked him out like this." Damon pulled a sobbing Elena into his arms.

"Shhh, everything's okay 'Lena." he said, smoothing her hair down and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"No. It's not fine, Damon. She's going to kill me!"

"Elena, I will never ever let her near you." he said, staring into her eyes. She weakly nodded.

"I feel so useless." she mumbled into his chest, trying to wipe the tear stains from his shirt with no success.

"Are you kidding me? Elena, you barely flinched when that little slut tried to hurt you. And you didn't try to hurt _her_ because of her sleazy efforts to make you jealous. You did great." he said, smiling down at her. He kissed her forehead.

"I was scared to death that she was going to hurt me or the kids, or even you. And of course I wasn't jealous. I know that you hate her and that you are a very faithful man. You would never cheat on me. Especially not with my evil vampire doppelganger." said Elena, taking a seat in the chair next to Caroline's still form. "Are they going to be okay, Damon?" she whispered. Damon moved to pull her into his lap.

"Yes. They will be fine." he said, his voice portraying finality. "Call Ric, Jenna, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. They need to know what just happened."

Elena did as he said, then relaxed in Damon's arms until she heard the doorbell. Damon was down there within seconds, ushering them in. After a few minutes, Tyler began to stir. Finally, he sat up.

"Elena? Damon?" he asked, confused. He jolted to attention and began to shake Caroline. "Caroline? Care? Oh my God. Is she okay? Care?" he said frantically. Damon held him back as Tyler scrambled around in his arms.

"Calm down, Lockwood. She's going to be fine. She's been injected with vervain. She should wake up soon. " said Damon, finally letting Tyler go. Tyler began pacing around the bedroom.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill her. What is she even doing back here?" said Tyler.

"Who? Kill who?" asked Alaric.

"Tyler, we're going to talk it all out as soon as Caroline is up." said Elena, soothingly, choosing to ignore Ric for now. As Tyler paced some more, Damon and Elena sat nervously watching Caroline. It was just vervain. Wasn't it? They sighed from relief when she finally woke up from her forced slumber. She began to cough as she sat up, and within seconds Tyler was right next to her, hugging her and making sure she was alright.

"Elena…..Damon…..so sorry…" sputtered Caroline.

"Shh, Care. Take a breath. You'll be okay. Deep breaths." coached Tyler. Caroline did as he said as Tyler wiped the fresh tears from her face.

"Elena, I am so sorry. I had no idea what was happening! Are Miranda and Ian okay?" she asked.

"They're fine, Care. Now, we have to ask you both. What happened? How did she get in the house?" said Elena, leaning back against the headboard.

"Yes, what happened and why did it involve calling us over here?" asked Stefan.

"Well, it was going fine…." began Caroline.

_Flashback_

_Caroline sat on the couch, fixing Miranda's hair into braids while Tyler washed out the glasses of chocolate milk in the sink. Ian was walking around aimlessly, picking up toys and throwing them back down as he went._

"_Now remember you two, don't tell your mom or dad about that. They would freak if they found out that we gave you sugar before bed." said Caroline, tying the second and last braid with the scrunchie on her wrist. _

"_Well, Elena would anyways. Damon let's them get away with murder." said Tyler. _

"_Auntie Caro-wine, do I look as pretty as mommy?" asked Miranda, looking up at Caroline from her position on the couch. Caroline smiled down at her, pulled her into a hug._

"_Of course sweetie. You are beautiful just like your parents. Now go get your toys cleaned up so me and Uncle Tyler can get you two to bed." Miranda smiled and did as instructed. Caroline stood up, stretched and walked over to her purse, putting the extra hair ties in them._

"_Tyler, do you ever want to have kids?"_

"_Is that possible?" he asked, drying his hands._

"_I'm not sure." she said, sad inside that she wouldn't be able to birth a child the old fashioned way._

"_Of course, Care. We'll try everything we can." said Tyler, pushing the hair from her face. She smiled, then kissed him on the lips._

"_Mommy!" she heard Ian scream._

"_Hmm, I guess they're back." said Caroline, moving to follow the sound of Ian's voice to the front door. Ian opened the door wide open, but Caroline instantly knew that this wasn't right. In a span of one second several thoughts flashed through her mind. Damon wasn't there, this girl looked younger, and wasn't wearing the purple dress Elena had worn. Her hair was curled far more than the Salvatore female and she wore an expression of mischief. Katherine._

"_Ian, no, don't!" But it was too late._

"_Come in mommy!"_

_End Flashback_

"And after that, it was really all a blur. We couldn't just attack her, since the kids were there and thought she was you. Well, they did at first anyways. They kept asking her if she was really their mommy and where their daddy was. After the kids were asleep, she pounced. I tried to stop her, but she shot me full of vervain."

"After that, I tried to take her down for hurting Caroline. She threw me into the garage and I blacked out." finished Tyler.

"Wow. Looks like psycho-vamp isn't out to hurt the kids." said Damon.

"Then why _is_ she here?" asked Alaric.

"She says she's here for Damon. But who really knows with Katherine? She took off after the battle with Klaus, as soon as she was free." said Elena.

"What if that really is why she's here?" asked Jenna.

"We'll deal with it." said Damon.

"How?" asked Jeremy.

"We kill her. Stake in the heart, head ripped off, torture her for months. All the same to me. Take your pick." said Damon.

"I vote torture." said Tyler.

"Okay, so what do we need to do?" asked Elena.

"Well, she knows that you and Damon have two kids, but she doesn't know that you're pregnant again. It needs to stay that way. She could hurt the baby." said Bonnie.

"No. She can't know about that at all. She's already been invited in, so make sure the kids have vervain on them at all times." said Jenna, feeling very protective over them.

"Don't worry. I put vervain in their drinks all the time. Miranda's necklace is filled with it and so is Ian's bracelet. Kinda like Jeremy's." explained Elena.

"You're not going to like this, but I think Elena and the kids should always have your blood in their system, Damon." said Jeremy. "If she hurts them, and that's a big if, then better they come back than die forever."

"He's right." said Damon. "I can't loose you, Elena. Or the kids." he said, staring into her brown doe eyes. She put a hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry, Damon. You won't loose us." she said softly. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"What lengths do you think she'll go to?" asked Tyler.

"It's Katherine. She's capable of anything." said Stefan.

"Well whatever it is she wants, she isn't going to stop until she gets it. Maybe you all should stay here for a while." said Elena, looking to Damon to gauge his reaction. So was everyone else. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay, couples get the guest rooms. There's three, so it's perfect. Stefan, are you-" began Elena.

"I'm fine on the couch. Hanna's visiting friends in France, so she won't be back for a while." he answered politely. "We should keep watch on the kids. I'll go first."

"Okay. If anyone sees or hears anything, scream. Either Stefan, Caroline or I will hear you. And remember. If she tries anything, don't hesitate to yell. If she's here for a battle, she isn't going to stop until she gets one." said Damon.

Jeremy spoke up then. "Well whatever she wants, she's going down. For good this time. And that's a promise."

* * *

I realize now that I was not clear. I actually meant the characters birthdays, not the actors lol. But they have never been said so I'm just gonna put something random haha. I'm going to try to update once a week from now on, hopefully even more often.

Doodle87, I love all of your ideas and will enable private message just for more of them, so message me. I don't really like to, so I'm just going to use it this once to hear your idea.

Also, I'm having a great debate with myself as to whether everyone should turn into vampires or if Damon can become human or something. What do you guys think?

Hopefully, this was okay. Kind of a filler, I know. Please review anyways, and tell me what you think about this and my question ^


	10. Lets just talk all through the night

"So, what do you think about all of this?" asked Elena, placing her toothbrush back into its place in the bathroom connected to her and Damon's bedroom. "About Katherine." She exited the bathroom, sliding into the covers and scooting over to nestle herself into Damon's arms. He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know what to think. But if she lays one decrepit old finger on you or the kids-"

"Damon, how many times do I need to tell you? There's no way on this Earth that I am going to let her touch my children. Or you." she said in a warning tone.

"You know, you're adorable when you're being protective." he said, twisting random pieces of her silky hair in between his finger tips.

"And so are you." she said, leaning back to rest her head on his chest. She pulled his hands into hers and just held them, staring down at the way their fingers entwined together.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm not adorable. Now sexy, irresistible and gorgeous would be more appropriate words to describe me."

Elena lightly whacked his arm. "Do you _try_ to be such a jerk, or does it come naturally?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck lightly several times, causing her to sigh.

"Damon s-stop. Not with f-friends in the house!" she squealed as he wrapped his hands securely around her waist.

"Why….not. They can't…hear." he said between kisses.

"Yes! The vampires can!" they heard Stefan and Caroline yell. Elena instantly blushed. She turned to look at Damon and they both stared at each other and started laughing. Elena held up her finger to her mouth, silently telling him they should try to stay quiet. They still laughed, just more softly.

"Oh well. There's always later…." he whispered into her ear. She giggled and nodded eagerly.

"But in all seriousness, I think we need to be careful with the kids. And…." she said.

"And?"

"And… I was thinking we should put them into pre-school." she finished timidly. His body went rigid.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Damon, they're almost four now. That's the normal age. Don't you think they need to get out and meet people?"

"They know people!"

"I mean their own age, Damon." said Elena, sighing as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Well, there's the kids at the park they play with."

"Damon, they need to meet friends. It will be good for them." she said, trying to coax him into it.

"And leave them alone for hours where Katherine can just waltz in and take them? Not a chance." said Damon. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can figure something out about protecting them. But I do want them to go to school Damon. Get an education so that they can amount to something." said Elena.

"I don't know, Elena." he began, leaning back and massaging his temples.

"Please? I'll be your best friend!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Elena, you already are my best friend."

"I'll do anything you want." she said, giving him her best pout face.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything." she said, winking.

"Even….." he began, leaning into her. She smiled up at him, staring at his lips hovering above hers. He leaned in closer, pressing his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Name the baby Damon Jr.?"

Her eyes flew open as she stared at him, confused. He sat up and smirked down at her. She blushed and slapped him. He laughed and pushed her away.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he said, laughing.

"You're such a jerk." she muttered.

The door to their bedroom opened. Elena quickly pulled the covers up to conceal her thin tank top and shorts while Damon stayed perfectly still, stretched out in his shirt and pajama pants.

"Yes, dear Stefan?" asked Damon.

"Your kids woke up and asked for you two. And since you two are clearly awake, why don't you go ahead and just stay in there with them for tonight." said Stefan, his eyes drooping with exhaustion and fatigue.

"Yeah, sure, Stefan. Do you want to take our bed for tonight?" asked Elena.

"I think I'll pass. I know we're good friends now, and I love Hanna with my whole heart, but I don't exactly feel comfortable with sleeping in the same bed that my brother and ex girlfriend, current sister-in-law, sleep in every single night." Stefan explained.

Elena nodded in understanding. "Well here. At least take these." she said, scooping up a blanket and a pillow. Damon took them from her hands and carried them over to Stefan.

"Thanks. Night." said Stefan, as he turned on his heels and headed down the stairs to the living room. Damon and Elena carried extra pillows into the twins' room. Miranda and Ian were each nestled into their sheets, in their separate beds, clinging onto their stuffed animals. Miranda held her arms out to Damon and Ian held his arms out to Elena. The two parents made their way to the respected beds, pulling the children into their arms.

"So what's wrong?" asked Elena, brushing Ian's bangs from his face.

"We missed you." said Miranda. She yawned and began picking at the two fishtail braids hanging from her head.

"Well, you two need to get to sleep. How about a story?" asked Damon.

"Yes! Please daddy!" squealed Miranda.

"Okay." he said, beginning to reach for one of the many story books stacked on the desk.

"No!" protested Ian. "Make one up!"

Damon looked to Elena for help. She simply shrugged. "They ask, we give. Your motto, Damon. Not mine." she said giggling.

"Who's Damien?" asked Miranda, confused. Elena laughed.

"Honey, it's 'Damon', and that's your father's name. And my name is Elena. Damon and Elena Salvatore." she explained.

"So your names not mommy and daddy?" asked Ian, wide-eyed.

"Nope." said Damon, popping the 'P' sound. "Now, about this story. What do you want to hear?"

"Oh! Tell us how you and mommy got together!" said Miranda.

Damon and Elena exchanged a look. This would be interesting.

"Okay….." Elena began hesitantly. "Well, about 7 years ago, two boys cam here to Mystic Falls. Their names were Damon,"

"That's daddy!" yelled Ian.

"And Stefan." finished Elena, smiling.

"Uncle Stefan!" said Miranda.

"There was a beautiful girl that lived in Mystic Falls. Her name was Elena Gilbert." said Damon, smiling. "Damon and Stefan were both instantly drawn to her. And she was drawn to them. But, for some reason, she began to see Stefan." said Damon, cautiously. It was a rather awkward situation already. Now explaining that their mother had been with their uncle?

"But, Elena finally began to realize that she was happier with Damon. He made her feel safe and she could be herself around him. She didn't have to work to hide her imperfections because he had plenty on his own." said Elena. "He saved her life more times than she could count."

"And she saved him too. Not just literally, but saved him in a much bigger way. She made him more caring. She cared about him even when she had no reason to care. It was very easy for him to fall in love with her." said Damon. The whole time that he spoke, his eyes were staring straight into Elena's, filled with warmth and love.

"So, one day, Elena realized how much she loved Damon too." said Elena, never breaking the gaze.

"Then what happened mommy?" asked Miranda, captivated by the story of her parents.

"One day, he finally got the nerve to ask her to marry him. He was so nervous. But, she said yes. And within months, they were married. Then in a few more months, they had two beautiful children who they loved with all of their hearts." said Elena.

Miranda and Ian yawned. "That was a good story mommy and daddy." said Ian.

"And it's even better that Damon and Elena are our parents." said Miranda dreamily, her eyes fluttering to a close. Ian followed in suit with a yawn. The parents glanced down at their sleeping little miracles.

"I love you, Elena." said Damon, leaning back to get into a sleeping position.

"I love you too, Damon." she mumbled, closing her eyes and melting into the warmth of sleep.

* * *

"What, no pancakes for me?" asked Tyler, sarcastically, as Damon placed a plate of pancakes in front of Miranda, Ian and Elena. Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan were also all seated at the long dinning table in Damon and Elena's home. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I obviously have to make you a different batch. I'm sure nobody else would enjoy dog treats cooked into their food." he replied. Tyler rolled his eyes and took a few pieces of bacon from the plate in the center of the table, placing them on Caroline's plate, then taking some for himself.

As he slathered jelly onto his toast, Tyler asked, "So, why do you have all this food in the house anyways?" He gestured to the plates overflowing with toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You're kidding, right? Besides turning into the cross of a starving bear and the Cookie Monster, when Elena is pregnant she turns into a total food snob. Poptarts and cereal simply won't cut it." said Damon after he took a sip of his coffee. He crunched on a piece of toast, then Elena slapped him.

"Cookie monster? Really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"At the risk of being branded for life in agreeing with Damon, I gotta say, when you're pregnant you do pretty much eat up the whole house." said a laughing Jeremy.

"See? I told you so." said Damon proudly. Elena rolled her eyes and threw a piece of her toast at Jeremy's head.

"Yeah, because we should all make fun of the pregnant girl." said Elena sarcastically.

"Oh Elena, lighten up. We all know that you do get a little food-crazy." said Jenna, piling eggs onto her plate. She sighed. "Alright, I get that you're the best Italian cook I've ever met. But how in the world can you get scrambled eggs to taste so good?" asked Jenna after taking a bite. Damon shrugged.

"I'm a man of many talents." replied Damon.

"Or maybe she's just really hungry." offered Stefan.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Stefan on this one." said Alaric.

"You're all just jealous." muttered Damon.

"And why would we be jealous of you?" asked Bonnie.

"Have you met me? I'm awesome. Why wouldn't you be jealous of me? What's that saying kids?"

"Damon rules!" shouted the two children, high-fiving their father.

"Please tell me they aren't going to be saying that on a daily basis now." groaned Tyler.

"Hey, you're the one who taught them 'Get a room'. Consider this payback for the countless times we've had to hear _that_." said Damon.

"I figured they would need to learn that. Gotta rub off on them, you know. And Jeremy was there too and I don't see you complaining about _him._" said Tyler.

"Jeremy just agreed with me, though. Which makes Jeremy my new best friend." explained Damon.

"Whoa. What happened to team awesome?" asked Alaric, teasingly.

"Ric, I'm his _brother_. I'm supposed to be the best friend." said Stefan in a 'no duh' expression.

"No way. _I'm_ obviously his best friend." said Tyler, sarcastically.

"Yeah, we'll pretend _that's_ the truth." said Bonnie.

"In all seriousness, _Elena_ is my best friend." said Damon, putting an end to the drama. "But good to know you'll all fight over who's my friend and who's not." he finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Kids, how about you go and draw us some pictures?" said Elena.

"Oh, yeah. Draw me a picture!" said Caroline.

"Okay!" agreed the twins. The duo turned and ran up the stairs, heading straight for the drawing utensils in their room.

"Alright, spit it out. What's with the distraction?" said Jenna.

"You got me. Well, I want to put the kids into pre-school, but Damon doesn't." explained Elena, gathering the twins' syrup covered plates. Damon took them from her hands and kissed the top of her head, getting up to wash off the sticky substance.

"It seems like a good idea to me." said Tyler.

"And that's why you're not my best friend." Damon shouted over his shoulder.

"Elena hasn't broken you yet? Now _that's_ surprising." said Alaric.

"What are you talking about?" asked Damon.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that if she wanted to, she could get you to stand in the sun without your ring. Dude, let's face it. You're more whipped than any of us." said Jeremy with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Damon Salvatore is not whipped." said Damon, defensively.

"Talking in third person, are we?" asked Caroline.

"There is no way that _I _could ever be whipped." said Damon.

"Yeah, I think I just saw a pig flying." said Stefan.

Suddenly, a rock crashed through the window and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What was that?" asked Jenna. Stefan raced over to the object, pulling off the piece of paper that was secured to the rock with a rubber band.

"What does it say?" questioned Bonnie.

Stefan read the note out loud:

"It says:

_Damon,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I know you want _me_,_

_AND I WANT YOU._

_Xoxo Katherine"_

Everyone was quiet. Damon began to laugh. Everyone else's eyes went straight to glare at Damon.

"What could possibly be funny?" asked Caroline.

"Sorry it's just that that's pretty much the most pathetic attempt I've ever seen. A poem tied to a rock? _Really?_" said Damon. "So not impressed."

"Now do you see why the kids shouldn't be at home all the time? What if she tries this again? Only, next time it hits them." said Elena.

Damon thought about what she was saying. "Okay, maybe you're right. But only if Bonnie can put a protection spell on the school."

"No problem. Nothing is going to happen to those kids on my watch." agreed Bonnie, her eyes set in determination.

* * *

"Okay. It's done." said Bonnie as she opened her eyes. "Now no vampire can come into the preschool." announced Bonnie, collecting her bag from the ground.

"Who, wait. No vampires? Bonnie….. I'm a vampire." said Damon.

"No, really? I'm a witch, not an idiot." said Bonnie, rolling her eyes. "Look, you can still get close, just not go in. It'll keep any unwanted vampires away."

"Bonnie, I want to take my children into their first day of school." whispered Damon, looking sincere. Bonnie smiled.

"I know that. The spell will only allow you, Stefan and Caroline in."

"That's so not funny Bonnie." said Damon.

"Yeah yeah. The broomstick for my birthday wasn't funny either." pointed out Bonnie.

"At least I got you something." argued Damon, turning to lead Bonnie back to his blue Camaro where Elena was waiting in the front seat, a bag of cookies in hand.

"I got you something." said Bonnie, defensively.

"A brain aneurism and some rude comments do not count." said Damon with an eye roll as he opened the back door for Bonnie. He then walked around the car at vampire speed. He climbed into the driver's seat and kissed Elena, then turned to start the car.

"Where to ladies?" asked Damon, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Five bucks says she picks food." whispered Bonnie, knowing Damon could hear her. He gave a nod to her in the mirror. He knew Bonnie was right, but sometimes you've just got to let the others win.

"Grocery store. I'm in the mood for some cheese dip." said Elena.

"Get ready to pay up, Salvatore." whispered Bonnie. He looked at her in the rear-view mirror and smirked, shaking his head. What had Elena done to him? He was actually being friendly with her friends. _Who would've thought? _thought Damon.

* * *

Thanks a bunch Doodle87 :) Okay guys, drop a review if you can :) Sorry for the wait!


	11. Letting Go Is Hard To Do

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" screamed Elena, frantically. Upon hearing her cries, Damon zoomed down the stairs, still in his sock feet after ditching his shoes. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Elena?" he called, panicked. He heard her voice coming from the living room and raced after her. He stopped once he reached his destination. "Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena turned around, several store bags in her hands. "I can't find the pencils!"

Damon stood there for a while. Was this supposed to be some kind of code? Was someone holding a stake to his back? Should he be concerned? Elena's panicked voice snapped him out of his thought daze.

"Seriously, Damon! I'm freaking out here! I know I bought them. You were with me! Miranda wanted the purple sparkly ones? She pitched a fit when you told her that they only had pink? She screamed so loud the store manager had to come over and she wouldn't stop screaming until he went and tracked them down for you? Seriously, how can you not,"

"Elena! Can you pause for two seconds!" breathed Damon, placing his hands on her shoulders, staring her in the eye. "Of course I remember that. But, I also remember that she tried to crawl into the back seat while I was driving, she scared the hell out of me, I pulled the car over, took the pencils away from her and put them into the glove compartment."

Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! I forgot all about that!" she said, rushing out to the car. A minute later, she was back to her earlier mission of unpacking the kids' school supplies. She plopped onto the floor and spread out, the supplies surrounding her. Damon joined her after traveling back up the stairs and putting on his shoes.

"So, what are we doing here?" he asked, glancing at all of the notebooks, paper and writing utensils.

"We are separating Ian's stuff into the pile by the blue backpack and Miranda's stuff into the pile by the purple back pack. Then, we fill them up." explained Elena.

"Sounds easy enough." said Damon, picking up a bag full of notebooks. He took out the purple one and placed it into Miranda's backpack along with the purple pens from the stack. "Why does our daughter have an obsession with the color purple?"

Elena shrugged, tucking a pencil sharpener into each bag. "Why do you have an obsession with the color black?" she asked, her eyes roaming over the black shirt, black jeans and black boots. The only thing missing was his black leather jacket hanging over the living room chair.

Damon shrugged. "Fair enough." he said, going back to work by placing a box of crayons into each bag.

"Daddy! I can't reach!" yelled Ian from somewhere on the second floor of the home. Damon sighed and stood up from the floor.

"Be right back. Our little bundle of joy is screaming his lungs out." said Damon before rushing up to check on their son.

Elena rolled her eyes, turning to pick up another bag. She pulled out the notebooks and colored paper, placing one of each into the bags in front of her. She continued the process for several minutes until only a few bags remained. As Damon came down the stairs at a human speed, Elena reached into a bag and frowned, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion as she pulled the items out.

"It's all good. He was just trying to reach a toy in his closet. Elena? Why do you look like-"

"What is this?" she demands, interrupting him. He zoomed across the room then took a seat on the floor. He pulled the items out of her hands. Damon's blue eyes widened as he read the titles of the two books in his hands.

"'Why Divorce Is The Right Thing To Do'? 'The Other Woman May Be The Right Woman'? 'Your First Love Is The Right Love'?" he read the three book titles, then looked up at Elena, confused. "Elena, is this some weird way of accusing me of cheating on you? Because I haven't even _looked_ at another girl that way since way before the Klaus battle, and even then they were just distractions from you."

"No, I'm not accusing you of anything. I love you, and I trust you. Open the front cover." she said, indicating one of the books. Damon flipped open the book and read the words written there out loud. "For whenever you realize what you're missing, xo Katherine." Damon rolled his eyes as he finished reading the inscription. "She is getting more and more pathetic. It's sad really."

"Damon, would you stop blowing this off like it's nothing! She was in our car. What if our children had been there? Damon, if she so much as touches our kids, I will take a wooden stake, soak it in vervain and drive it straight through her slutty little heart. That is, if she has one."

Damon tilted her chin so that she was facing him. "Elena. I am not just blowing this off. Every single second that I'm not next to you or the kids, I am scared that I'll never see you again. Nothing has ever scared me that much in my entire life. But I'll die before I ever let anything happen to you or our children." he said, placing a hand lightly on Elena's stomach, as if he could touch the small life growing inside there. Elena smiled up at him, then hugged him. "Plus, you're really hot when you're vengeful."

Elena rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Damon's arm, pulling away. They both had small smiles plastered on their faces. Damon tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Now, how about we get the little monsters' school stuff packed up?" Elena smiled and nodded, throwing Damon one of the last two bags.

* * *

"Kids! Get down here!" yelled Elena.

"Did you do something bad?" asked Miranda, a nervous expression on her face. Ian shook his head.

"No. Did you?" he whispered. Miranda sheepishly nodded. "What did you do, 'Randa?"

"I took one of those purple sparkle pencils. I know daddy said not to but they're so pretty!" whispered Miranda. Ian scowled at her.

"We will have to be really sweet so they don't put us in time-out again." warned Ian. The twins exchanged a look and shivered. Time-out was definitely not one of their favorite past times. The two joined hands and began the sheepish descent down the stairs. Instead of being greeted by angry parents, they were faced with a large banner, several people and tons of decorations and food. The twins' mouths hung open in surprise.

"Good luck in pre-school!" shouted the group of people, yelling the same thing that the banner said.

"Mommy, daddy is this for us?" asked Miranda, wide-eyed. Elena laughed.

"Of course sweetie! Come give us a hug." said Elena. The Salvatore family shared one huge hug.

"Hey, I think we need a family picture!" said Jenna, coming through the small crowd with her camera. Damon and Elena hunched down on the floor next to each other and wrapped their arms around their son and daughter who sat in front of them. The family of four smiled widely in front of the banner. Jenna clicked the camera, taking several snapshots of them.

"Okay, who wants cake?" asked Bonnie, gesturing to the chocolate cake in place on the table.

"Do you even have to ask? I've been waiting to get my hands on that cake since Caroline brought it in this morning." said Elena.

"Okay, let's get the kids some before the cake monster begins her attack." said Jeremy, walking over to the table to slice the cake. Elena scowled at him as he walked away.

"Jeremy, I swear if you weren't my brother I'd slap you for that." she said, going into the kitchen for some napkins.

"I don't see how that would stop you. You aren't exactly the most forgiving when you're 'expecting'." said Caroline, putting air quotes around the word expecting. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit talking and help Jeremy with the cake." said Elena. Once they were all settled down, their plates filled with food, they began to discuss the twins' first day of school the next day.

"So, are you two ready for school?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm scared. What if the others don't like me?" asked Miranda poking her lips out. Damon picked her up and put her on his lap. Everyone in the room glanced at each other.

"Honey, listen to me. You will be the most popular girl there. You're so sweet and beautiful, how could anyone not like you?" he said tenderly. He looked at Miranda, who was looking down. He tilted her chin up. "My bet is that you and your brother are the talk of _Bright Times_ preschool. Your mommy and I will walk in with you, okay? And you can take a picture of us with you?"

"And all of us too." said Jenna, gesturing to the extended family. They all smiled. Ian crawled over into Damon's lap as well.

"Yeah 'Randa. You have me too." he said, taking a hold of his sister's hand. Everyone 'awed' in the room at the brother/sister exchange. Miranda smiled at her brother.

"Okay. I guess I can do it." she said, giving her brother a hug. Damon joined in the hug and Elena followed in suit, mouthing 'thank you' to him. He returned with a 'your welcome'. The whole room full of people joined in eventually, resulting in a group hug. Tomorrow would be tough for the kids, but they would get through it together. As a family.

* * *

Ian and Miranda Salvatore sat yawning at their family dinning room table. Their mother, Elena Salvatore, was helping their father, Damon Salvatore, in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Today was their very first day of preschool. Their school bags were packed and sitting by the door. Their lunch was being put into lunch boxes. Miranda was wearing a new blue dress and blue headband to match her eyes and her hair hung loosely around her face. Her small necklace was filled with vervain and she had been slipped some of Damon's blood already, just like Ian. Ian's dark black hair was brushed, but fell on his face just like his father's. His Batman shirt was fresh and clean and his new tennis shoes were secured on his feet.

Getting their twins ready that morning had not been an easy task for Damon and Elena, and they were glad they had allotted plenty of time to accomplish all of the necessary tasks. Ian had refused to get out of bed for the better part of ten minutes, Miranda wouldn't put on her dress and there had already been a crying fit from Elena. As Damon held her when she cried and tried to calm her down, their two children had run around the house, screaming about how it was too early and they didn't want to go to school. It had been a lovely morning.

Finally, breakfast was ready. Damon brought in scrambled eggs and toast: the twins' favorite. Elena brought in two no-spill cups of orange juice, each one laced with vervain, and placed them in front of the two children. Elena took a seat at the table where her bagel and cream cheese rested on a plate. She wasn't in the mood for eggs that day. Damon sat next to her with what she knew to be blood from a thermos, preventing the twins from knowing just what beverage their father preferred.

"So kids, are you ready?" asked Damon.

"No." they grumbled. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on kids, we talked about this. It'll only be a few hours, you'll have pictures of us and afterwards we're going to go out for dinner. Okay?" said Elena.

"Okay."

* * *

"This is it." sighed Elena as she stood at the door of _Bright Times_ preschool. She looked down at her children then turned to look at her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that this was equally, if not more, difficult for him. After all, this would be the first time in three, almost four years that their children wouldn't be with family or friends. It was scary for them.

But, they knew it was for the best. With Katherine on the prowl, who knew what danger their kids would be in around the house? Here, their kids would be safe, thanks to Bonnie. They both had vervain on them and had been slipped some of Damon's blood. And most importantly, they would be able to meet kids their own age and make friends.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, right?" asked the blonde haired, blue-eyed woman, smiling in the front door of Ian and Miranda's new classroom. Damon and Elena nodded.

"Elena Salvatore. This is my husband Damon." said Elena as she shook hands with the woman before her. "How did you know it was us?" she asked.

"Well, I have to say, you two are the talk of this preschool. With the teachers that is. I keep hearing about 'That charming blue eyed man and his beautiful wife'." said Claire giggling. Elena laughed with her.

"Can't take him anywhere without people talking." remarked Elena. Damon shrugged.

"Hey, you're one to talk."

"Well it's good to finally meet you. If you'll just follow me, I'll show your adorable little kids where they can put their stuff." said Claire as she looked down at her clipboard and checked off Miranda and Ian's name on her sheet. She led the way to the cubby area and showed the twins their cubbies. Miranda's had her name scrawled across the flower picture and Ian's was directly next to hers with his name on a sun picture. Damon and Elena helped them put up their lunches and bags.

"Okay, now everyone is just playing around until everybody gets here. So if you want, they can go ahead and let loose. Or if you need a minute, that's fine too. I'll be watching the other kids if you need me." said Claire before she walked over to the group of playing kids.

Damon and Elena knelt down and gave each child a hug.

"I'm going to miss you two little rascals so much." breathed Elena. Her eyes were beginning to water and she couldn't blame it all on her pregnancy hormones.

"We'll miss you too, Mommy. And Daddy." said Miranda.

"Remember, please be good to the other kids and the teacher. And if you feel homesick, you have the pictures in your bag." said Damon.

The two kids nodded. Damon and Elena stood. "Alright kids, go and have fun." said Elena, smiling. The two ran off to join the group. Damon and Elena stood and watched as a little brown-haired, brown-eyed boy approached the twins. They listened in as he reached out and shook Ian's hand.

"Hi I'm Ricky. What's your name?" asked the little boy.

"I'm Ian and this is my sister Miranda." said Ian, gesturing to his sister. She smiled shyly and shook Ricky's extended hand. Ricky smiled at her brightly.

"Nice to meet you. Wanna play with blocks with me?" Ricky asked the two children. Thy nodded excitedly and ran of with their very first friend. As Damon and Elena left, Claire approached them.

"Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. And I wouldn't worry about them. They look pretty comfortable with Ricky. He's a very social kid. I'm sure they'll be very popular here." said Claire, smiling.

"He's a good kid, right?" asked Damon. Claire giggled and nodded.

"One of the best we've got here."

"Sorry, Damon gets a little over protective when it comes to me or the kids." explained Elena.

"Perfectly understandable. They're your kids after all."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Well we'll be here to pick them up. Watch out for them."

"No problem. See you then."

* * *

"So was it hard?" asked Caroline from the kitchen counter. Elena was scooping ice cream into two bowls for her and Caroline.

"Unbelievably hard. I think Damon took it harder than me though. When we walked back to the car, he kept looking back at the preschool. It was cute, don't get me wrong. But I'm worried about him not being able to let go." said Elena, taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey, paws off my bowl!" said a giggling Caroline. "You're bowl is already more full than mine is!"

Elena looked up and giggled. She handed Caroline her bowl and took some from her own bowl.

"Where is Damon anyway? Shouldn't he be here moping around with a Bourbon in one hand, car keys in the other waiting for pickup time?" asked Caroline before taking a bite.

"You know him so well." laughed Elena. "He's out with Tyler. Something about football to get his mind off of things." said Elena, shrugging.

"Elena, Tyler went to the Grill for lunch with Matt. He texted me about thirty minutes ago and told me that he met up with 'Ric and they're going to chill for a while. Damon was not mentioned at all in any of those plans. Where do you think he went?" questioned Caroline.

Elena thought for a moment and smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat lounging on a tree just outside of _Bright Times_ preschool where his children were currently drawing with Ricky, whom Damon knew by name, and several other kids. He had tried to stay at home, he had. But not even Elena could distract him from the fear that something was wrong with his kids.

"Well isn't this something." said a snickering Tyler. Damon's eyes widened. He had been so absorbed in watching through the window of the school that he hadn't heard the approaching footsteps.

"The great big bad vampire Damon Salvatore in a tree spying on his children. It is quite something Tyler." said 'Ric, who was smirking up at Damon.

"I have no idea what you two idiots are talking about."

"Damon, don't even try to deny what is clearly your attempt to spy on your children because you can't accept the fact that they are growing up." said Ric with an eye roll. Tyler snapped a picture with his camera phone. Damon glared at him.

"What was that for?" asked Damon through clenched teeth.

"Well Stefan and Jeremy are going to need proof. I can see the Facebook caption now: 'Big Bad Damon Salvatore has soft spot for his kids. Spying on their first day of preschool.' Yeah that'll work." said Tyler.

Damon gracefully leaped off of the branch he was resting on. "Lockwood, that picture goes on the internet and this whole town is getting a copy of your most embarrassing pictures on my computer. And trust me, there are plenty of bad ones." said Damon, glaring at Tyler. Tyler glared back.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try. Me." Damon ground out. Ric stepped in.

"Tyler, I wouldn't if I were you. He will do it. Trust me." said 'Ric.

Tyler glared one last time before deleting the picture. "Whatever. Stefan and Jeremy are still hearing about this though."

* * *

"Thank goodness that first day is over." said Damon as he flung himself onto the couch in their living room. Elena laughed and took a seat on his lap.

"I know. I handled it better than you did though." said Elena.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Damon, playing dumb.

"Really? Because I called Tyler, and he was with 'Ric. I asked them to go find you…." said Elena. Damon's eyes narrowed. "And judging by that look on your face, I'd say they found you. Damon, I think it's really adorable that you were so concerned about our kids that you went to check on them." she said, before planting a kiss on his lips. "It seems like they made a lot of friends."

"Yeah. We're going to have to watch out for that Ricky kid. He better not get too close to my baby girl." said Damon. Elena laughed again.

"Damon, he's Ian's friend too. But I do think they are just adorable together, don't you?" said Elena. Damon shook his head. The couple watched as their children played with their toys. They were bouncing a small ball back and forth between each other. Miranda threw it at Ian and he missed. The ball rolled into the dining room right next to the living room and slid under the hutch. The twins ran over to the hutch, reaching under it only to find that it was too far back.

"I'll get it." said Damon, as he stood up. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw what he did. Ian grabbed the bottom of the hutch with two hands and pulled upwards, bringing the hutch up with him. Miranda slid under the lifted hutch and pulled out the ball. Ian set it back down and the two ran off to play again.

Damon turned to face Elena, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Did you just see that?" she asked.

"Our son lifting up a heavy wooden hutch? Yeah. I definitely saw that." said Damon.

"What does this mean?" asked Elena.

"Well, their mother is a doppelganger and their father and uncle are vampires. Which means they are half vampires. And by what just happened, I'm guessing they have vampire powers too."

* * *

Apologies for the lateness of this update. Thoughts? Any ideas for what crazy Katherine could do? Leave a review and it could happen! I'd love your reviews. They keep me going!


End file.
